INCEST JUGA CINTA! MY POSESIVE BOYFRIEND IS MY YOUNG BROTHER
by Uchimaki Konoichi
Summary: cinta, kau tak tahu cinta? Bahkan ketika aku mulai mencintaimu kaupun sama! Lupakan akan kenyataan kita adalah seorang saudara! Cinta tak mengenalnya, persetan pula dengan cinta yang tak harus memiliki karena sesungguhnya cinta haruslah memiliki dan itulah kita sekarang. Hyukjae, aku mencintaimu. pair : HaeHyuk. rated : M. Genre : hurt/comfort, romance, drama.


Summary : cinta, kau tak tahu cinta? Bahkan ketika aku mulai mencintaimu kaupun sama! Lupakan akan kenyataan kita adalah seorang saudara! Cinta tak mengenalnya, persetan pula dengan cinta yang tak harus memiliki karena sesungguhnya cinta haruslah memiliki dan itulah kita sekarang. Hyukjae, aku mencintaimu

Disclaimer : forget

Rated : M

Pair : HaeHyuk

Genre : drama, romance, hurt/confort

Warning : OOC, gaje, bahasa maksa, Typo(s) d.l.l

Don't like

Don't read

Enjoy

.

.

.

INCEST JUGA CINTA! "MY POSESIVE BOYFRIEND IS MY YOUNG BROTHER"

.

.

.

Author POV

Seorang pemuda dengan rambut blonde, mata yang indah, bibir yang manis dengan tubuh yang tak terlalu tinggi bagi ukuran seorang pemuda berusia dua puluh satu tahun tengah berjalan di tengah kerumunan para mahasiswa yang memenuhi koridor kampus, pemuda dengan kini diketahui bernama Hyukjae tersebut berjalan sembari menggendong sebuah tas punggung dan tas punggung lain yang berada di dekapannya ia mendengus menuju sebuah lantai yang berisikan name tag besar dengan nama MAHASISWA SEMESTER I kemudian beranjak hingga di depan sebuah pintu yang tengah tertutup yang bertuliskan JURUSAN SENI MUSIK TERAPAN-MODERN. Lelah yang Hyukjae atau lebih akrab Eunhyuk rasakan tak ia indahkan kemudian mengeluarkan smartphone dari saku celananya dan menghubungi seseorang yang akan ia temui.

Satu panggilan terlewatkan dan Hyukjae masih sabar menunggu, dua panggilan terlewatkan Hyukjae masih tetap bersabar hingga sambungan terakhirpun tak ada jawaban dan kembali Hyukjae mendengus sebal sembari memandang foto dirinya dengan seseorang yang menjadi wallpaper di smartphonenya tanpa ia sadari sebuah tangan menariknya dari belakang menuju sebuah toilet yang berada tepat di sebelah tempat ia menunggu seseorang tersebut.

Merasa menjadi korban tarika seseorang membuat Hyukjae tak terima, ia meronta dan berontak guna menyelamatkan dirinya dari makhluk tak berprikemanusiaan dan tak menghormati hak asasi manusia ini "YA! KAU SIAPA! LEPASKAN AKU!" racaunya sembari berteriak tak jelas hingga menarik perhatian khalayak ramai dan akhirnya teriakan Eunhyuk terhenti ketika ia kini berada di dalam toilet pria tepatnya di dalam salah satu kamar kecil, seseorang yang menjadi pelaku penculikan tersebut hanya tersenyum ketika melihat hyungnya yang menatapnya tajam seolah ingin menghajarnya sekarang juga.

"kau berteriak seolah kau akan diperkosa saja. Tapi jika bisa aku bisa melakukannya disini" terang sang pelaku dengan sangat jujur dipermanis dengan seringaian mesum yang terpatri manis di bibir tipisnya. Sang pelaku yang memanggil Hyukjae dengan hyung, ya hyung karena Hyukjae adalah hyung kandung dari pelaku tersebut dan Hyukjae datang kemari adalah untuk menemui pelaku yang menculiknya kini, sang pelaku yang mampu membuatnya berubah dan mengambil jalan yang tak bisa dikatakan mudah untuk dilalui dan pelaku yang mendapat tempat yang berbeda di benak Hyukjae bukan sebagai seorang adik akan tetapi sebagai seorang kekasih. Mengapa hal itu bisa terjadi? Sebuah perasaan tabu yang tak terpuji bagaimana bisa terjadi? Tak ada yang mengetahui bahkan Hyukjaepun tak dapat menjawabnya mengapa, hanya saja perasaan tersebut ia persembahkan akibat adiknya yang memandangnya dengan tatapan mesum nan tampat selalu berusaha akan meluluhkan akal sehatnya agar menginjak bahkan melangkah dari nama ikatan tali persaudaraan.

"aku kakakmu dan hargai itu" Hyukjae mendecih membalas apa yang Donghae katakan padanya dan mendapat dengusan dari sang adik. "ya sudah jika tak mau kusentuh kembalikan tasku" sang adik berucap seketika berwajah datar kemudian menarik paksa tasnya dari sang kakak dan berbalik untuk membuka knop pintu yang sempat ia kunci. "ya! Mengapa kau masih seperti pemuda labil, Hae" setelah mengatakan hal demikian Hyukjae segera menarik tangan sang adik Hae tepatnya Donghae yang berumur tiga tahun lebih muda daripadanya sedangkan orang yang dipanggil merasa masabodoh dan membuka kunci pintu akan tetapi sebelum ia berhasil membuka knop pintu tersebut sebuah pelukan yang nyaman mendekapnya dari belakang dan ia tahu siapa pelakunya

"lepaskan tanganmu jika tak mau kusentuh" Donghae menggenggam tangan sang kekasih berusaha untuk melepaskannya dan Hyukjae dapat merasakannya dengan baik maka dari itu dengan cepat ia semakin mengeratkan pelukannya di tubuh sang adik yang masih dengan wajah tak tertariknya. Sungguh, Donghae memang kesal saat ini, mengapa? Karena bukan dari sikap Hyukjae yang menolaknya akan tetapi lebih kepada sang kekasih yang terlalu menyangkut pautkan hubungan mereka dengan status mereka di masyarakat apalagi jika bukan menjadi sepasang kakak dan adik kandung dan mereka juga mengetahui dengan baik jika dna mereka seratus persen sama dan jujur Donghae tak memperdulikannya seperti Hyukjae yang begitu takut akan hubungan mereka yang akan diketahui khalayak ramai.

"Hae, apa yang membuatmu seperti ini?" Hyukjae akhirnya melunak akan kekeraskepalaan sang adik ah bukan sang kekasihnya yang memang sensitif dengan kata-katanya yang memang selalu menyangkut pautkan antara hubungan mereka dengan status mereka yang sebenarnya. Diam, Donghae hanya diam mendengar pernyataan sang hyung ya kini mencium rambutnya dari belakang ia hanya diam tak mau mengatakan atau melakukan sesuatu karena ia masih merasa kesal dengan tingkah sang hyung. "jika kau mau kusetubuhi disini semua ku anggap impas" akhirnya Donghae memilah kata-kata yang bisa menghiburnya dari perkataan sang hyung sedangkan Hyukjae yang mendengarnya hanya mendengus sembari melepas pelukannya pada Donghae memberikan akses untuk sang kekasih membalikkan tubuhnya memandang dirinya yang hanya memandang sang kekasih dengan wajah memerah menahan malu.

"apa kau belum bosan dengan tubuhku?" Hyukjae bertanya dengan sebelah alisnya yang tertaut keatas membuat Donghae memanyunkan bibirnya sembari memandang Hyukjae dalam. "aku suka tubuhmu, Hyuk. Aku suka tubuhmu yang bisa kusentuh dan aku suka rectummu, pre-cum, kejantanan dan spermamu jadi tak ada alasan mengapa aku bosan dengan tubuhmu" ucap Donghae jujur dengan wajah childishnya sementara Hyukjae hanya mersemu mendengar frotalan sang adik, ia tak menyangka Donghae akan mengatakan dengan wajah yang dibuat sepolos itu

"h-ha kau bisa mengatakan hal demikian dengan wajah seperti itu" ucap sang hyung merasa diperdaya oleh adiknya sendiri sedangkan sang adik hanya mengernyitkan sebelah alisnya sembari menyeringai lebar. "aku bisa mengatakan apa yangku mau dan mendapatkan sesuai keinginanku" mendengar ucapan Donghae membuat Hyukjae menyeringai menantang. Cih, ia tahu apa yang Donghae katakan selalu benar akan tetapi kini semua itu tak akan lagi terjadi karena ia tak mau setiap hari harus menderita nyeri di bagian selangkangan akibat berejakulasi hampir setiap hari. Soal berejakulasi memang baik akan tetapi tak harus setiap hari pula jika pula Hyukjae membandingkan rata-rata ia berejakulasi dengan sang Donghae bisa dipastikan jika perbandingannya lebih banyak dirinya, bayangkan saja jika dirinya akan selalu berejakulasi lepas ketika mereka bercumbu satu bahkan tiga kali Donghae masih belum bisa diberitahu akan tetapi jika sudah mencapai angka empat atau lima ada kemungkinan Donghae akan melunak hanya kemungkinan yang terjadi dan belum tentu benar terjadi. Bahkan Hyukjae tak habis pikir bagaimana sang adik mendapatkan tenaga seperti itu ketika mereka bercumbu bakan sekali dua kali bahkan hingga tiga kali untuk satu harinya akan tetapi jika dihitung satu minggu bahkan dari umur sang adik beranjak remaja di usia dua belas tahun hingga umur sang adik mencapai angka sembilan belas tahun. Bisa dibayangkan lamanya dirinya harus menderita yah walaupun terdahulunya tak sesering sekarang karena terdahulunya dalam satu bulan Hyukjae dapat menghitung berapa kali mereka bercumbu bahkan kurang dari jaritangan yang ia miliki akan tetapi semua berubah ketika ia melunak pada perasaannya dan sang adik kemudian menerima keberadaan Donghae dengan pandangan bukan sebagai adik akan tetapi lebih sebagai lelaki yang sah untuk mencintai dan dicintai tanpa batasan apapun dua tahun yang lalu.

"berani menantangku?" ragu Donghae melihat senyuman sang kekasih yang memudar seketika ketika melihat apa yang ia dapat di hadapan sang kekasih, yaitu sebuah foto yang entah bagaimana sang adik mendapatkannya sebuah foto ketika dirinya sedang bersolo karir seminggu lalu dikamar mandi pribadinya dan lebih parahnya foto bersebut menjadi layar pembuka ponsel sang adik dan itu bukanlah hal yang menyenangkan dimana disana terpatri manis duplikat dirinya dengan baju berwarna putih berlengan pendek tengah mendudukkan dirinya di mulut closet dengan salah satu tangan yang memegang kejantanan dan tangan yang lain memelintir nipplenya sendiri.

"k-kau KAU GILA! Bagaimana jika nanti ada yang melihatnya?" histeris Hyukjae hanya membeku di hadapannya karena semenit kemudian sang adik telah menyelamatkan ponselnya dari amukan sang kekasih yang tak bisa dikatakan manis lagi jika mengamuk. Mendengar pernyataan manis dari sang kekasih membuat Donghae hanya tersenyum dengan wajah polosnya sembari bergidik bahu seolah foto yang menjadi wallpapernya bukanlah masalah besar. "aku tak sebodoh yang kau pikirkan, sayang. Kau tahu jika ponselku selalu terkunci dengan rapat!" Donghae beranjak menghimpit sang hyung antara closet dengan dirinya membuat Hyukjae hanya bersemu sembari memundurkan dirinya. Oh Tuhan, Hyukjae sempat bersyukur seminggu ini karena sang adik yang disibukkan dengan tugas kuliah dan ditunjuk oleh tim kampus sebagai peserta dance tingkat nasional dan jikalau menang akan direkomendasikan mengikuti tingkat internasional dan Donghaepun terpaksa menerimananya karena paksaan sang hyung yang terlambat Donghae sadari jika maksud dari apa yang hyungnya inginkan adalah memberi jarak antara waktu mereka yang biasanya sangat banyak kini berkurang hingga enam puluh tiga persen.

"jadi kau pilih yang mana? Tetap pendirian atau mau kutindih dan kusetubuhi disini?" sembari menunjukkan jari telunjuk dan jari tengah seolah memberikan option pada sang pemuda di depannya yang sungguh Donghae cintai begitu lama entah apa yang membuatnya begitu menganggap hyungnya dengan cara yang berlebihan pula sementara itu Hyukjae yang mulai merasa terdesak hanya menunduk dan mulai melepaskan tasnya dan meletakkan diatas closet yang tertutup dan itu menjadi respon positif bagi sang Donghae yang mulai merapatkan dirinya pada sang hyung semakin mendekat hingga mereka dapat mendengar dan merasakan detak jantung dan deru nafas masing-masing. "anak manis, kau memang kekasihku!" aku Donghae mutlak seolah tak ada yang bisa menyela bahkan mensanksikan apa yang baru saja Donghae sampaikan tak ada seorangpun tak terkecuali orang tua mereka sementara respon dari yang diklaim hanya menunduk malu ketika Donghae mulai mengecup perpotongan antara pundak dan lehernya dengan lembut, sangat lembut hingga memberikan kesan tersendiri bagi kulit putih susu Hyukjae yang memang sangat peka terhadap rangsangan.

"h-haruskah d-dishini nhh H-Hae-ah?" tanya Eunhyuk sembari menahan dada bisang sang adik agar tak terlalu menempel pada tubuhnya yang memang sudah sangat terhimpit. Merasa tuli sesaat Donghae menghiraukan pernyataan dari sang hyung dan memberikan gigitan-gigitan sebagai tanda kepemilikan di tengkuk sang Hyukjae tidak hanya sekali dan bukan hanya gigitan saja akan tetapi penuh tengah jilatan, hisapan dan kuluman basah. Setelah terlukis sebuah tanda kepemilikan Donghae segera menjilat tanda tersebut memberikan kilatan akibat balutan salivanya yang memantulkan cahaya yang menerangi kegiatan tabu mereka. Dengan lidahnya pula Donghae mulai menelusuri setiap jengkal bagian di leher sang hyung, seolah ingin memandikan sang hyung dengan jilatan dan salivanya yang lembab dan sejuk juga basah Donghae menjilat dan menarik lidahnya yang masih menempel di kulit leher kiri sang hyung kemudian mengarahkannya kekanan tanpa memutuskan jilatan salivanya sesikitpun hingga kini ia sampai di jakun sang hyung kemudian mengecupnya basah dan menjilat sesekali menggigitnya yang memberikan kesan sakit untuk sang hyung akan tetapi rasa sakit tersebut tak berlangsung lama ketika Donghae menyudahi gigitan tersebut dan kembali menjilat dan menghisap jakun sang Hyukjae yang sering ia nodai dengan saliva, sperma dan tanda kepemilikan yang akan selalu menjadi bukti bahwa cinta itu adalah nafsu dan harus terpuaskan secara mutlak karena cinta.

Berbeda dengan bibir berbeda pula dengan tangan, sementara bibir masih senang bermain dengan leher sang hyung tangannyapun memiliki kesibukan sendiri yaitu beralik menggenggap kerah pakaian sang hyung yang tipis dan lebar hingga menunjukkan pundaknya yang indah juga mempermudah sang top untuk merobeknya hingga terbelah menjadi dua dan menyajikan tubuh sang hyung yang meliduk indah dan erangan protes dari sang hyung. Hingga Donghae sempat berpikir jika hyungnya lupa membawa baju ganti dan ia lupakan sejenak kemudian. Setelah merobek Donghae menarik baju tersebut dan menjatuhkannya kelantai dan tak memperdulikannya sama sekali.

Berbeda dengan Donghae berbeda pula dengan korban pemerkosaan dan pelecehan sang adik walaupun Hyukjae sendiri tak dapat mensanksinya jika dirinyapun menginginkannya sebagai seorang bottom yang selalu menjadi korban pemuasan dari rasa cinta sang top. Akan tetapi yang tak Hyukjae terima adalah sikap sang adik yang merobek bajunya yang kemarin baru ia beli dan merutuki dirinya karena memakai celana sepanjang setengah di atas lututnya yang akan menampakkan bekas jika Donghae menggigit atau bahkan membuat tanda kepemilikan di pahanya nanti.

"ah nh. Ughhhpp aah.. H-Haeehh mmhh ahhh" desahnya terlepas juga ketika Donghae mulai menajamah tubuhnya dan bibirnya yang telah selesai bekerja di leher dan beranjak menuju nipple kirinya bahkan Hyukjar dapat merasakan jika lidah Donghae yang beranjak menelusuri kulitnya dengan saliva yang juga membuat detak jantungnya berpacu dan menambah panas tubuhnya akibat rangsangan yang Donghae berikan selain tangan sang adik yang kini beralih dari bajunya menuju celananya dan membukanya dan ia tersentak ketika ia tak ingat untuk menggunakan boxer karena memakai celana pendek dan hanya menggunakan celana dalam saja. Damn! Hari ini begitu menyenangkan bagi sang adik pikir Hyukjae kalut.

"H-Hae mhh ngghhmph a-ahh H-Hae ughh...haahh a-ahh ughh" Hyukjae kembali melenguhkan desahannya ketika Donghae menyapu seluruh kulit dadanya dengan saliva sang adik sehingga semakin membuat ini terasa lembab dan basah titik-titik keringan sudah terbentuk diantara keduanya bahkan lidah Donghae berpadu dengan keringatnya pada akhirnya menyapu salah satu nipplenya dalam kuluman yang hangan dan lembab juga basah dengan gigi dan lidah Donghae yang mengentuh dan menghujam titik itu dengan kasar dan jahil karena Donghae sesekali menggigitnya keras dan melepas kulumannya kemudian menyentuhnya dengan ujung lidah sang adik membuatnya merteriak pilu seolah rangsangan yang begitu memabukkan dan tanpa ia sadari jika kini tubuhnya telah telanjang bulat dengan kejantanannya yang menegang dan bergerak keatas dihiasi dengan ujung yang kemerahan dengan cairan pre-cum yang menetes dengan lengket dan menantang dan tanpa ia sadari pula jika kejantanannya memaksa pinggulnya yang masih terbebas untuk bergerak maju-mundur diudara mecari kepuasan yang ia nantikan. Sementara itu Donghae yang melihat dan sedikit menjauhkan tubuhnya dari tubuh sang hyung masih dengan menikmati nipple sang hyung hanya menyeringai mendapati hyungnya yang sudah terangsang dengan berat hingga ia merasakan jika kejantanan hyungnya yang berdenyut dan desahan sang hyung hanya menggema bergerak menusuk-nusuk areal selangkangannya yang masih terbalut dengan jeans. Kejantanan sang hyung dengan pinggang yang masih bergerak maju-munduk membuat Eunhyuk menjadi frustasi sendiri kemudian berinisiatif untuk mengocoknya sendiri sembari memijat agar mendapat kepuasannya yang mutlak dan Donghae mengizinkannya untuk saat ini. Ia menjauhkan dirinya dari tubuh sang hyung sang sudah tak ingat dengan daratan sedang mengocok kejantanannya yang kecil sembari bantuan dari pinggangnya yang bergerak maju-mundur

"a-ah.. ah ughh.. mh ah.. o-ooh nghh...ahhh. g-greathh ah H-Haee.. la-lakukan Hae.." rengek Hyukjae dalam desahan sembari mengocok dan meremas dan mengelus kejantanannya yang kini semakin berdiri menegang dan berkedut-kedut dengan pre-cum yang mengalir sebelum ia mencapai klimaks. Donghae tersenyum kemudian mengeluarkan ponselnya dan memilih software kamera kemudian menekan tombol video dan mulai merekam kedutan dan gerakan pinggul sang hyung dari dekat.

"sayang, sudah ya. Kau hanya boleh menikmati apa yang aku lakukan tanpa menginterupsiku mengerti?" ucap Donghae seduktif dan mendapat anggukan kooperatif dari sang kekasih yang mendongkak keatas ketika Donghae kembali melumat lehernya guna memberi tanda yang lebih banyak tak lupa Donghae memindahkan tangan sang hyung yang penuh dengan cairan pre-cum memeluk lehernya kemudian ia memindahkan sang hyung agar mengangkang dengan closet sebagai penghalang di tengah kedua kakinya yang mengangkang karena Donghae ingin mengabadikan gerakan pinggul sang hyung dan gerakan pre-cum yang keluar dari ujung kejantanan sang hyung dari bawah.

"ah- H-Hae uh o-oh Hae.. a-ahh DonghAEEEEHHH ahhh" rengek Eunhyuk sembari medesah ketika Donhae menarik salah satu tangannya kemudian mengecup dan mejilat lengannya hingga memberi reaksi yang sangat Hyukjae kenal dari beberapa tahun yang lalu.

Merasa jika sang kekasih akan mulai berejakulasi dengan segera Donghae beralih menggenggam kejantanan sang kekasih yang masih saja bergerak maju-mundur dengan bebasnya. Ia menggenggam kemudian mengocoknya dengan segera akan tetapi sesaat kemudian menyunbatnya dengan jari telunjuknya yang lain membuat sang kekasih berteriak menahan rasa sakit yang ia rasakan karena tak berkesempatan untuk berejakulasi.

"H-HAEE! ANGHH AHH UHH K-KMMHH OHOOHHNN UGHH AHHH DONGHAEHH AHH" Hyukjae mulai histeris karena mendapatkan tekanan yang menghambat ejakulasinya yang telah memuncak beberapa saat yang lalu dan Donghae hanya tersenyum menyeringai menerimanya. Tangan yang ia gunakan untuk menggenggam kejantanan sang hyung kini beralih meraih ponselnya kemudian menaruhnya dengan segera di dalam saku celananya dan kemudian mempersilahkan sang hyung untuk duduk dengan cepat pula Donghae menggantikan jari telunjuknya dengan mulutnya sendiri dan merasakan cairan sperma sang hyung yang melumer di dalam mulutnya akan tetapi ini belum puncak sang hyung mengeluarkan cairan spermanya maka dari itu kebali Donghae menyunbatnya dengan lidahnya sendiri ketika Hyukjae telah mendongkakkan kepalanya merasakan ejakulasinya yang berusaja terbebaskan akan tetapi akibat Donghae ia kembali berteriak nyeri. Bukan hanya nyeri di bagian selangkangannya akan tetapu juga ia merasakan jika Donghae memberikan rangsangan lagi dengan kembali menekan dan memelintir nipple kiri sang hyung dan dengan tangan kanannya yang meremas paha sang hyung dan melebarkannya ketika sang hyung memaksakan dengan tenaganya untuk mengatupkan pahanya ketika sang hyung merasakan angin yang berhembus lembut menerpa rambut yang tumbuh di kejantannnya. Sungguh ia tak mampu menahan hasratnya lebih lama lagi terlebih sang adik yang menekan ujung kejantanannya yang dimana adalah akses satu-satunya agar ia bisa berejakulasi dengan bebasnya.

tangan Hyukjae yang terbebas ia gunakan untuk menarik rambut sang adik kasar karena ingin menjauhkan lidah sang adik yang menghambat dirinya untuk berejakulasi akan tetapi tarikan yang terasa seperti sebuah rangsangan bagi sang adik hanya mengacuhkan hal tersebut dan lebih kepada kegiatannya yang ia sukai ketika mengelus pangkal paha sang hyung yang menyambungkan langsung dengan selangkangan sang hyung yang putih dan bersih masih terawat dengan sangat baik dan kedua testis yang menggantung seolah bergerak tertiup angin yang kebetulan berhasil menginterupsi kegiatan kedua saudara kandung ini.

"DONGHAE AH H-HAE ahh.. ohughh..mnhh" terangnya semakin berteriak ketika Donghae tak kunjung membiarkan dirinya untuk berejakulasi dengan bebasnya.

Menyerah, pada akhirnya Donghae menyerah ketika ia telah merasakan gika tangan sang hyung yang berada di pundaknya dan meremas bajunya telah bergetar menahan sakit yang tak terkira juga kejantanan sang hyung yang sudah bergetar dengan kedutan-kedutan yang berarti. Maka dari itu sepersekian detik kemudian Donghae melepaskan idahnya dan membiarkan mulutnya tercemari dengan cairan ekskresi sang hyung yang menyemburkan banyak sperma yang langsung ia telan tanpa merasakan perasaan jijik atau apapun itu Donghae tak perduli

"AAAAAHHHhhhhhhhmmmnggghhhhhh ..." lenguh Hyukjae ketika merasakan jika ia berejakusi begitu melegakan bahkan ia dapat merasakan jika banyak sperma yang mengalir dari kejantanan mungilnya yang pas di rongga mulut sang adik.

"kau manis sekali sayang" puji Donghae berjongkok dihadapan Hyukjae yang menatapnya dengan tatapan sayu akibat lelah yang mendera, merasa jika sudut bibirnya kotor Donghae segera menjilatnya memperlihatkan kesan jika ia adalah maniak sex yang selalu menyetubuhi hyungnya ketika ada kesempatan seperti ini.

Pelan namun pasti Donghae segera menghapus jaraknya dengan sang hyung kemudian menekan bibir sang hyung dengan belahan bibirnya yang terbuka dan menghisapnya sehingga menimbulkan suara cepakan bibir yang tercipta dari sang Donghae sedangkan sang hyung hanya menutup bibirnya rapat merasakan cumbuan sang adik dibibirnya kemudian Dongahe menjilat atas bibir sang hyung dri bawah meminta izin untuk menjamah rongga mulut sang hyung dan Hyukjae menyetujuinya. Saliva Donghae, saliva Hyukjae dan sisa cairan sperma sang Hyukjae melebur menjadi satu ketika kini mereka merasakan keberadaan lidah masing-masing dimana ketika Donghae menghisap bibir bawah Hyukjae maka otomatis Hyukjae akan menggulum bahkan mengemut bibir atas sang adik dengan tangannya yang mengalung bahkan meremas menarik sang adik agar memperdalam ciuman bahkan lumatan mereka, lidah mereka yang tertaut sesekali terlihat ketika mereka mencari posisi yang mereka sukai ketika berciuman seperti ini bukan hanya berciuman bahkan saling melumat dan mendominasi dimana ketika Hyukjae memaksakan dirinya untuk mendominasi Donghae akan selalu menjilat atar bibirnya yang memberikan kesan tersendiri pada dirinya yang memang haus akan sentuhan sang Donghae yang semakin membuatnya mencintai sang adik selain perasaan cinta, keberadaan, kesanggupan dan kepercayaan yang mereka bawa masing-masing dari pasangan mereka hingga kini mereka harus tersadar akan takdir mereka sebagai manusia yang membutuhkan oksigen dan bernafas terbukti dari tali saliva yang bening tercipta diantara Hyukjae dan Donghae yang akan terputus dengan panjang terterntu.

Donghae manatap lembut sang hyung yang mengatur nafasnya akibat kegiatan mereka barusan, sementara ia tak terlalu penting melakukan itu karena ia adalah atlet renang yang sunggung mampu untuk mengatur nafasnya dengan baik

"kau menikmatinya sayang? Aku pikir kau merasa nikmat. Jika seperti ini kau tak harus membuangmu spermamu dengan percuma bukan? Aku melakukan ini karena kesal dengan foto wallpaperku tadi. Maafkan aku jika kau merasa sakit, ya" ucap Donghae dengan nada lembut sembari mencium pucuk kepala sang hyung yang membuat Hyukjae memejamkan matanya dengan senyuman makhlum sembari menikmati sentuhan kekasihnya yang bahkan selalu ia rasakan keberadaannya.

"jadi ini adalah hukuman karena hal itu?" Hyukjae membuka suara ketika ia merasa jika nafasnya kembali normal dan mampu berkata-kata tanpa terbata

Donghae yang mendengar hanya mengangguk dengan wajah childishnya dan mendapat tamparan pelan dari Hyukjae. "jangan memasang wajah seperti itu tuan modus" Eunhyuk mendengus kemudian mencium pipi sang adik membuat Donghae hanya tersenyum dengan lembut dan natural memandang sang hyung penuh dengan cinta dan tak kesanggupannya jika harus terpisahkan.

"aku mencintaimu sayang" terang Donghae kembali dengan menggenggam kedua tangan sang hyung yang hanya membuat wajah Hyukjae berkerut kesal. Ia kemudian menghempaskan tangan sang adik menjauh dan mencubit hidung mancung sang adik dengan senyuman yang mengembang indah dari bibirnya yang bengkak. "jangan memperlakukan aku selayaknya anak perempuan, Hae" Donghae hanya tertawa dengan senangnya menampilkan sikap kekanak-kanakannya yang membuat Hyukjae mengenyit karena tak menyangka orang wajah selugu dan sejahil ini sangatlah mesum.

"Hyuk, apa kau mencintaiku?" Hyukjae hanya mengernyitkan alisnya sembari mengalus rambut sang adik ketika pertanyaan seperti itu terlontar manis dari bibir sang adik. Kemudian Hyukjae hanya tersenyum dan menarik rambut Donghae dengan pelan tak sakit bahkan sangat pelan dan Donghae sama sekali tak keberatan dengan wajah childishnya

"apa ini belum membuktikan mu jika aku mencintaimu, sayang? Jika belum mungkin aku hanya akan menceritakannya kepada Tuhan" ucap Hyukjae mendapat ciuman lembut dibibirnya oleh bibir Donghae yang tersenyum dan mengatupkan kedua matanya ketika mencium sang hyung dan begitupula dengan Hyukjae yang juga menikmatinya dengan menutup matanya ketika merasakan ciuman itu

"sayang, bisa aku mencium kejantanan mungilmu?" kembali Donghae bertanya akan tetapi pertanyaan kali ini membuat Hyukjae salah tingkah dengan pertanyaan sang adik. "HAE! Jangan seperti itu. Apa kau akan selalu dicap mulut kotor oleh Dosenmu selain teman dekatmu Kyuhyun?" rengek Hyukjae sembari menasehati sang adik akan tak selamanya mengatakan secara frontal itu baik dan orang bisa mengerti dan menerimanya. Mengapa Hyukjae tahu jika sang kekasih pernah di tegur karena berkata kotor oleh sang Dosen? Jawabannya adalah ketika Hyukjae menunggu kelas dance sang adik, seorang Dosen dengan name tag yang bertuliskan PARK JONG YEOL mendatanginya dan mengatakan kelakuan sang adik dan sahabat karibnya yang sangat kental bernama Cho Kyuhyun, sang Dosen mengatakan jika ia mendengar Donghae dan Kyuhyun meneriaki sesuatu sembari berkata kotor dan kasar. Yah, karena memang sifat dasar dari adiknya yang tak mampu mengontrol kata-katanya sendiri karena masih di pengaruhi sikap labilnya sebagai seorang yang masih dikatagorikan sebagai anak remaja, semua orang di kampus ini tahu jika Hyukjae dan Donghae adalah sepasang kakak beradik akan tetapi tak seorangpun tahu akan hubungan mereka bahkan Kyuhyun yang sebagai sahabat kental Donghae sekalipun tak tahu akan hal itu maka dari itu akan selalu terdengar rumor jika salah satu diantara mereka dekat dengan beberapa gadis yang terkadang memancing kecemburuan diantara mereka terutama dirinya yang menyadari jika sang adik adalah salah satu dari sepuluh pria tertampan di kampus berdasakan perhitungan mahasiswa perempuan di kampus dan dirinya sama sekali tak medapat nominasi tersebut bahkan sang adik adalah pria tertampan kedua dengan senyuman manis peringkat pertama di kampus yang sungguh akan memancing banyak pesona banyak wanita untuk mendekati sang adik dan ia tak akan menjadi munafik jika ia merasakan kecemburuan yang teramat sangat sedangkan perlakuan berbeda dari sang adik yang tak terlalu perduli dan sibuk mencumbunya ketika mereka mebahas hal tersebut dua minggu yang lalu di kamarnya karena sang adik yang mendesaknya atas sikap kekanak-kanakannya yang memusuhi Donghae tanpa alasan yang masuk akal, ia mengerti jika cemburu itu penting akan tetapi terlalu berlebihan akan menimbulkan sebuah masalah dalam hubungan merekan apa bila dirinya tak segera berterus terang kepada sang adik alasannya menjadi kekanakan seperti itu. Setelah mengatakan hal demikian ia kemudian menunduk dengan wajah yang bersemu kemudian Donghae menarik dagunya yang dibalas senyuman sembari mengangguk yang membuat Donghae sangat senang karenanya

"aku sangat mencintaimu" terang Donghae kemudian merendahkan tubuhnya dan mencium tubuh kejantanan Hyukjae. "Shh.." desah Hyukjae merasakan kecupan Donghae yang menyentuh kulit kejantanannya yang kulai lemas akibat berejakulasi tadi.

"aku belum tentu bisa melakukan ini jika kau bukan milikku, hyung" ucap Donghae pelan sangat pelan akan tetapi mampu untuk Hyukjae dengar kemudian Donghae mendongkakkan wajahnya sembari tersenyum dan dibalas senyuman dari sang kekasih. "kau tak terangsangkan?" ucapnya dengan nada khawatir takut akan kekasihnya yang kesakitan lagi dan dibalas gelengan lemah dari Hyukjae masih dengan senyuman yang indah dibibirnya. Mendengarkan hal demikian membuat Donghae menarik sedikit kejantanan Hyukjae kemudian mencium pucuk kejantanan sang hyung dengan kecupan basah. "ngg..a-ah Hae" desahan manja sukses terlontar manis dari bibir Hyukjae ketika kecupan Donghae yang kedua malah memberikan hasrat kepadanya untuk kembali menegang dan Donghae hanya menyeringai menerima kenyataan jika ia harus bekerja lagi.

"ngg a-ah hae ngmhhh" lenguhan dari bibir manis Hyukjae kebali terlontar karena Donghae yang kembali menhujam ujung kejantanannya dengan kecupan-kecupan basah hingga menunjukkan sesuatu yang bangkit dengan warna kemerahan yang menantang dimata Donghae dan kejantanan Hyukjae yang mulai menegang keatas dengan kedukatn-keduatan seolah memompa sperma yang akan dikeluarkannya nanti. "ngg.. H-Haee.. o-oh Haee.. mhh" desah Hyukjae kembali terlontar memberikan perintah kepada sang adik agar segera mengocok kejantanannya karena kejantanannya yang mulai memaksakan pinggulnya untuk bergerak maju-mundur dengan teratur lagi akan tetapi itu dapat Donghae ketahui dengan pasti maka dari itu dengan segera ia menggenggam dengan erat kejantanan sang hyung kemudian menariknya keatas hingga menampilkan kedua testisnya yang bergetar dan membuat Donghae meneguk ludah dan mengkulum salah satu dari testis tersebut menyedotnya seolah itu adalah minuman, menjilat-jilatnya yang membuat Hyukjae meronta sembari meremas rambutnya sebagai bukti jika Hyukjae menikmati permainan sang adik dan mengharapkan yang lebih dari itu dan Donghae yang menginginkan ini dengan sabar dan perlahan akan tetapi masih tetap merangsang sang hyung agar terangsang berat. Semakin bermain kasar dengan testis sang hyung yang berada dalam kulumannya ketika ia mulai menggigitnya dengan kuat kemudian menyentuhnya dengan lidah atau meludahinya dengan salivanya kemudian meniupnya memberikan kesan tersendiri kepada sang hyung. "H-Hae, ahh ngh mhh ughhm mH-Haee" erang Hyukjae ketika ia merasakan jika testisnya merasakan desiran dari hebusan angin yang membuatnya lengket, lembab dan tak nyaman begitu juga dengan rambut yang tumbuh diareal selangkangan Hyukjae yang tak sengaja mendapat sentuhan dari desiran angin yang sengaja Donghae buat.

Ketika tangannya hanya menggenggam kejantanan sang hyung tanpa melakukan apa-apa membuat Donghae sadar jika itu hanya membuat hyungnya tak nyaman maka dari itu dengan tangan kirinya ia mulai mengocok, mengelus dan memainkan kejantanan sang hyung sementara tangan yang lainnya ia sibukkan dengan kedua testis sang hyung yang ia mainkan seperti menarik, mencubit, menekan dan membelainya sementara kini bibirnya tengah mencumbu pangkal paha sang hyung tepat di tulang selangkangan sang hyung yang membuat Hyukjae kembali merasakan cumbuan-cumbuan dari sang adik yang beberapa minggu ini tak ia rasakan adanya hingga memuaskan dirinya sendiri.

Tak henti-henti Donghae menghujami selangkangan Hyukjae dengan tanda kepemilikan bahkan tidak itu saja karena kini Donghae menodai kulit sang hyung dengan tanda kepemilikan dan salivanya di paha sang hyung yang sungguh memberikan rangsangan yang sangat kuat pada Hyukaje.

"H-Hae.. K-Ku mohon" Suara Hyukjae kembali bergetar ketika ia akan mencapa puncaknya kembali akan tetapi dengan cepan Donghae kembali menyumbatnya dengan ibu jarinya membuat Hyukjae berteriak marah. "DONGHAE! LEE DONGHAE AHH NGMGHH!" serunya marah sementara Donghae hanya menyeringai kemudian melepaskan semua rangsangannya dan menjauhkan tubuhnya membuat hyukjae mengerang kecewa karena sedikit lagi ia akan mencapai klimaksnya akan tetapi Donghae menghentikan seluruh rangsangannya kepada tubuh Hyukjae membuat Hyukjae menatapnya dengan pandangan sendu dengan mulut yang memerah dan menganga seolah ingin Donghae kembali menyentuhnya.

"Hae" rengek Hyukjae meminta Donghae melepaskan tangannya yang Donghae antisipasi akan Hyukjae gunakan untuk bersolo. "tidak sayang. Aku tahu kau lelah hingga kau memohon untukku hentikan" ucap Donghae dengan seringaian yang membuat Hyukjae marah padanya karena merasa kejantanannya berkedut dengan pre-cum yang mulai mengalir kental dari ujung kejantannya dan kemudian dengan segera Donghae mengeluarkan ponselnya yang masih mengaktifkan software perekam video kemudian merekam pre-cum sang hyung yang mengalir manis dari ujung kejantanannya bergerak pelan menuju pangkal dan kemudian menangkap ekspresi sang hyung yang mendongkakkan kepalanya sembari melenguh dengan tangan yang ia bawa keatas dan kemudian kembali ke kejantanan sang hyung dimana pinggul sang hyung kembali bergetar dan bergerak ketika pre-cum tersebut telah menetes dari testis sang hyung yang menempel di tutup toilet yang sungguh masih sangat bersih karena mereka ketoilet tadi ketika hari masih pagi dan belum ada pelajaran yang dimulai akan tetapi mereka telah melupakan berapa jam mereka ketika berada di toilet dan untung saja kamar kecil yang mereka pilih adalah kamar kecil yang kepad suara dan bukanlah satu-satunya kamar kecil yang ada disini.

"kau sungguh menggairahkan, sexy dan nakal sayang. Tak salah setiap kali aku melihatmu libidoku selalu meningkat" gumam Donghae mengakhiri rekamannya dan menaruhnya di saku celananya kembali dan ketika ia tengah lengah, Hyukjae dengan segera mendorongnya hingga terjungkal kebelakang dengan posisi terduduk dengan punggung yang menyentuh dengan pintu kamar kecil akan tetapi beberapa menit kemudian ia mendapati sang Hyukjae yang tertatih-tatih untuk berdiri dan beranjak kehadapannya kemudian menduduki pundak Donghae dengan mata sayunya sungguh Hyukjae sudah cukup sabar menunggu dan memakhlumi kejahilan Donghae dan ia rasa ini bukan kali pertama ia meminta langsung dari sang adik untuk memaksa dan menuntaskannya langsung.

"kau yang meminta untuk menikmati penisku baiklah! Kau mengatakan ingin merasai rasaku, semua rasa sudah ku berikan! Kau ingin spermaku. Kau akan mendapatkannya!" sinis Hyukjae dengan memaju mundurkan pinggulnya dengan kejantanannya yang telah menegang di depan belah bibir Donghae yang mengatup dan menghadap keatas melihat ekspresi sang hyung ketika marah dengan tangan sang hyung meremas rambutnya dan kepala yang di dongkakkan sembari mendesah. "ah, Hae ayo..Hae aku tahu kau tak bisa menolakku jika aku seperti ini" racau sang hyung membuat Donghae menyeringai, sementara itu Hyukjae masih saja memaju-mundurkan pinggulnya di depan wajah sang adik yang pada akhirnya membuat sang adik menyerah atas permintaan sang hyung, maka dari itu masih dengan posisi seperti ini Donghae kembali mengecup pucuk kejantanan sang hyung dan sukses membuat sang hyung mendesah geli ketika merasakannya kemudian dengan lahap Donghae segera memasukkan kejantanan sang hyung yang berukuran kecil tersebut kedalam rongga mulutnya dan kembali mengoral tanpa membuat sang hyung lebih benci kepadanya untuk saat ini. Donghae menggigit, menjilat, dan sesekali menghisap kejantanan sang hyung seolah akan menelannya yang membuat Hyukjae mendesah dan melenguh kacau akibat sang adik yang mampu membuatnya seperti ini hingga kini muncul suara cipakan basah yang berasal dari bibir Donghae yang tengah memanjakan dan memerah susu dari sang hyunh. "Nghh.. ahh HAEEEhhhhmm ughh" desahan lantang sang hyung menandakan jika sang hyung telah mencapai klimaksnya untuk kedua kalinya dan ketika merasakan posisinya yang tak mengenakkan antara dirinya yang duduk dipundak sang adik dengan kejantanannya yang masih berada di dalam kuluman sang adik kembuat Hyukjae merasa jika ini memalukkan dan mengelus rambut sang adik yang basah akan keringat

"maafkan aku menjadi seperti ini lagi" ucap Hyukjae menyesal karena kembali tak bisa mengontrol dirinya ketika ia mulai kesal ketika ejakulasinya tak segera terselesaikan dan mendapat anggukan dari sang adik dan ia juga dapat merasakan kejantanannya ikun bergerak sesuai dengan gerakan sang adik. Dengan senyum makhlum kemudian Donghae menekuk lututnya dan memindahkan pantat sintal sang hyung ke lututnya yang tertekuk dengan masih kaki sang hyung berada di pundaknya dengan satu tangannya yang menyangga tubuh Hyukjae agar tak terjatuh apabila hyukjae telah merasa tak nyaman dengan hal ini.

Sebelah tangannya yang bebas ia gunakan untuk mengelus dan merapikan rambut sang hyung yang basah oleh keringat, menyibakkan poni sang hyung kearah samping menambah kesan feminine sang hyung sedangkan Hyukjae hanya mengalungkan tangannya dipundah sang adik

"aku yang salah dan bukanlah kau, Hyuk" ucap Donghae dengan mata sipitnya yang tajam hingga mampu membuat sang hyung menjadi berdebar jantungnya semakin kencang. "apa tak apa posisi kita seperti ini?" tanya Hyukjae khawatir dengan posisi mereka sementara itu Donghae membalasnya dengan senyuman makhlum dan menggeleng pelan. "sama sekali tak apa aku menikmatinya" ucap Donghae yang membuat Hyukjae kembali mencium pucuk kepalanya semudian menglus rambut sang adik

"sudah lama kita menjalin hubungan seperti ini" ucap sang hyung merasa mendapatkan topik yang cocok mereka bahas saat ini dan berharap agar sang adik tak kesal karenanya. "benar dan aku tak menyesalinya" balas Donghae menyandarkan kepalanya di pintu kamar kecil guna memandang wajah hyungnya takut-takut jika sang hyung tengah berpandangan sendu akan tetapi itu tak ia temui dan membuatnya tersenyum dan dibalas manis oleh sang hyung.

"ayah dan ibu juga tak menyadarinya" ucap Hyukjae mulai ragu ketika membahas kedua orang tuanya yang akan sangat kecewa mendapati anak mereka adalah seorang gay terlebih memiliki kekasih yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah adiknya sendiri. Emosi sang hyung dapat Donghae tangkap dengan baik, ia kemudian menepuk punggung sang hyung dari belakang dan membuat Hyukjae memandangnya. "jikalaupun mereka tahu aku akan tetap mencintaimu, hyung" terang Donghae membuat raut sedih semakin Hyukjae tampilkan membuat sang bungsu mengernyit tak mengerti, apa ia salah bicara?

"bukan itu Hae, ibu sempat mengatakan padaku jika ia ingin sekali melihatku membawa seorang kekasih menghadapnya akan tetapi aku tak akan mengkhianatimu" Hyukjae kembali mengutarakan masalahnya yang selama ini pendam, memang benar dari beberapa bulan yang lalu sang ibu terus menanyakan tentang apakah Hyukjae telah memiliki kekasih karena sang ibu pernah mendatangi arisan temannya yang juga anak dari teman sang ibu adalah teman sejurusannya yang bernama Lee Sungmin yang pernah mengajak sang kekasih untuk pulang kerumahnya dan ketika itu ibunya ada di rumah kediaman Sungmin. Mendengar apa yang hyungnya katakan membuat Donghae terdiam, diam bukan diam, diam karena ia berpikir akan sesuatu dan kemudian tersenyum meraih tengkuk sang hyung dan menciumnya tepat dibibir bukan ciuman penuh nafsu akan tetapi ciuman yang memberikan ketenangan pada sang hyung. Sementara itu Hyukjae hanya menerima ciuman dari sang adik dengan perasaan yang tersalur dengan baik kemudian menyudahi ciuman mereka ketika Donghae merasakan hyungnya mulai tenang.

"sekarang kau memilih kau memiliki kekasih atau hubungan kita berakhir?" pertanyaan Donghae kembali sukses membuat Hyukjae tersentak akan tetapi tersentak bukan karena ragu hanya karena ia tak mengerti mengapa sang adik memberikan pertanyaan demikian. "aku mencintaimu Hae dan melihat apa saja yang telah kita lalui selama ini terasa sulit apabila hubungan ini berakhir sia-sia" terang Hyukjae dengan mata yang mengarah langsung kepada sang adik yang menyatakan jika ia sama sekali tak mampu tanpa sang adik yang bagaikan menjadi alasan dan tujuan untuk dia hidup dan jawaban yang sesuai harapan sang adik membuat Donghae menyeringai dan mencium paha Hyukjae degan lembut tak sampai hati membuat sang hyung terangsang lagi. "maka dari itu yakinkan aku untuk bisa meyakinkan ibu jika kau adalah milikku suatu saat nanti" terang Donghae yang serius walaupun Hyukjae tahu itu akan tetapi tak menutup kemungkinan Hyukjae tertawa mendengarnya. Bukan tertawa meremehkan lebih kepada tertawa bahagia karena ia merasa bahagia ketika adiknya begitu mencintainya hingga seperti ini. Terbukti dari dirinya yang mencium kening Donghae dengan lembut kemudian menempelkan keningnya pada kening Donghae dan mulai mengatakan isi hatinya kepada sang bungsu. "aku bahagia ketika kau mengatakan hal itu pangeran kecilku, akan tetapi apa yang kau bisa lakukan dengan umur sebelia ini? Kau barusaja masuk universitas dan sudah lancang mengatakan hal demikian. Berjanjilah padaku jika itu bukan hanya bualan seorang anak berusia sembilan belas tahun saja" ucap Hyukjae membuat Donghae mengangguk mantap kemudian kembali mencium bibir sang hyung dengan lembut.

Donghae kembali meraih ponselnya dan kemudian mencari software kamera dan diam-diam memetik sebuah foto dirinya dengan sang hyung yang tengah berciuman manis seperti ini. Dengan bibir mereka yang menyatu dan dengan kepalanya menghadap kamera membuat wajah sang hyung jelas ketara dengan bibir mereka yang tertaut dan tangan sang hyung yang memeluk pundaknya tidak lupa dengan leher sang hyung yang penuh dengan tanda kepemilikan maka pantaslah foto ini menjadi sangat manis jika kau tatap dengan baik. Sebuah kenangan yang indah.

"kau memfoto lagi Hae?" tanya Hyukjae yang hanya mendapat anggukan dari Donghae. "ponselmu mana hyung?" tanya Donghae balik kemudian Hyukjae mengambil celananya yang kebetulan berada di dekatnya dan memberikannya kepada Donghae. Donghae hanya tersenyum melihat fotonya dengan sang hyung masih menjadi wallpaper ponsel sang hyung kemudian ia mengirimkan foto yang baru saja ia buat dan menggunakan foto tersebut sebagai wallpaper sang hyung dan juga wallpaper ponselnya sedangkan Hyukjae hanya tersenyum makhlum melihatnya.

"jangan diganti" pesan Donghae kembali memasukkan ponselnya dan mengembalikan ponsel sang hyung, Hyukjae hanya menggeleng pelan bahwa ia tak setuju dengan pernyataan sang adik "ponselku tak seprivasi milikmu Hae, mungkin aku akan menggunakan foto kita yang biasa saja" terang Hyukjae membuat Donghae hanya mengangguk paham yang kemudian kembali mengecup paha sang hyung.

"hah, kau masih ingat ketika pertama kali kau melakukan ini padaku?" tanya Hyukjae mengganti topik mereka ke topik yang lebih santai untuk mereka bahas dan mendapat anggukan dari Donghae. "ketika itu umurku masih dua belas tahun dan kau memusuhiku selama sebulan karena kejadian itu. Aku mengingatnya" Dongha tertawa dengan pelan mengingat masa dimana ia memperkosa sang hyung yang membuatnya jatuh pada pesona sang hyung dan dengan sedikit paksaan akhirnya ia bisa memiliki bukan hanya tubuh tetapi juga hati sang hyung hingga kini sedangkan Hyukjae hanya tersenyum bahagia mengingat kejadian itu

.

.

.

FLASHBACK ON

Seorang pemuda dengan wajah childishnya terngah mengerang merasa tak nyaman ketika baru saja ia menyambut pagi ini. Ah, entah mengapa ia merasa jika celana dan selangkangannya merasa lengket, sang pemuda yang diketahui bernama Donghae segera membangunkan tubuhnya dan beranjak menuju kamar mandi yang berada di dalam kamarnya. Seketika ia mengernyitkan sebelah alisnya menandakan jika ia bingung dengan apa terjadi bukan bingung karena ia tak tahu apa itu hanya bingung karena usianya masih terpaut sangat muda untuk mengalami hari ini. "ah, aku sudah remaja rupanya" desahnya ketika mendapati celana dalamnya penuh dengan cairan sperma. Setelah mengetahui apa yang terjadi ia kemudian membersihkannya sebelum membersihkan dirinya yang masih terasa lengket akibat cairan tersebut yang menempel di tubuhnya terutama selangkangannya. Beberapa belas menit berlalu akhirnya Donghae keluar dengan sebuah handuk yang melilit di pinggangnya kemudian menyadari seseorang dengan rambut redbrownnya tengah memeriksa meja belajarnya yang membuatnya kesal akibat privasinya yang di acak sedemikian rupa. "YA! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?" ia berteriak murka mengembalikan kesadaran sang hyung yang sedari tadi sibuk dengan dunianya dan meja belajar Donghae. Mendengar teriakan sang bungsu membuat Hyukjae mengalihkan perhatiannya dari meja belajar yang ia acakkan menghadap sang adik sembari berkacak pinggang dengan wajah yang marah pula. "apa yang aku lakukan? Bukankah PSPku yang kau curi ada di kamarmu, ikan?" sang hyung memberi penenkanan pada kaya PSPku, curi dan ikan membuat Donghae mendecih tak suka akan sikap sang hyung, sungguh ia ingin sekali mengutuk sang hyung agar tak menjadi hyungnya.

"pergilah, aku sudah menggadaikan PSPmu kepada Kyuhyun atas kekalahanku untuk bermain game kemarin. Jadi bukan hakku lagi jika kau memintanya padaku" Donghae hanya bergidik bahu setelah mengatakan hal demikian kemudian berjalan menuju lemarinya dengan santai merasa jika masalah PSP sang hyung bukanlah masalahnya akan tetapi berbeda dengan Hyukjae yang hanya membuka mulutnya ketika mendapati PSP yang sesungguhnya adalah PSP yang ia pinjam dari teman sekelasnya yang bernama Park Jungsoo telah raib digadaikan sang adik lagipula ia telah berjanji akan mengembalikannya hari ini. Ini buruk pikirnya seolah tak menerima kenyataan pahit ini Hyukjae hanya tertawa miris kemudian memandang sang adik dengan pandangan ia-akan-mati-muda-karena-dibunuh-teman-sekelasnya sedankan Donghae hanya tidak memekakan dirinya akan arti dari pandangan sang hyung padahal dengan mudah ia menyadari arti tatapan tersebut. "haha, ikan ikan lelucon yang manis sekali untuk mencairkan suasana dingin pagi ini akan tetapi itu tidak lucu, IKAN!" murka Hyukjae ketika yang ia dapati sang adik hanya mengancing seragamnya dengan santai seolah tak menganggap keberadaan sang hyung. Lama dalam keheningan dan ketika sang adik telah mengenakan seragam sekolahnya sang adik kemudian meraih smartphone yang berada di dekatnya kemudian menekan beberapa digit nomor dan menyambungkan sebuah panggilan yang membuat Hyukjae mengernyit tak paham

"_halo_" terang seseorang yang tengah Donghae telpon dengan speaker yang aktif dan volume yang full. "apa hutangku sudah lunas?" ucap Donghae dengan nada santai dan mengeringai. "_Ya! Kau memberikanku PSP yang sama dengan yang kembaranku punya apa kau tak update akan Portable dengan layar sentuhnya?_" dengus Kyuhyun menjawab panggilan Donghae sedangkan Hyukjae hanya menganga mendapati jika apa yang adiknya katakan benar adanya sementara Donghae langsung memutuskan sambungannya kepada Kyuhyun dan menatap sang hyung dengan wajah tak berdosa seolah jika hak PSP tersebut bukan lagi haknya dan apabila hyungnya menginginkan benda tersebut kembali maka ia harus menagihnya kepada pemilik sahnya kini yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah sahabat kental sang adik yang sifat dan sikapnya lebih buruk dari sang adik.

"hyung percayakan?" Donghae berkata dengan wajah sendunya kemudian tertawa maniak seolah ia telah memenangkan permainan di senbuah kasino yang terkenal di kota kelahirannya, tak mau terlalu repot akan sang hyung si bungsu kemudian meraih tas sekolahnya dan mengambil ponselnya kemudian memasukkan ke dalam saku celana dan beranjak melewati sang hyung yang berdiri di dekatnya sembari mematung kemudian ia menepuk kepala sang hyung yang beberapa sentimeter diatasnya sesaat sebelum ia meninggalkan sang hyung dan kembali tertawa.

"tak apa Hyuk, aku akan mengirimkan karangan buka ketika tiba di pemakananmu" ucap Donghae sebelum hilang di balik pintu kamarnya juga membangkitkan kesadaran Hyukjae, semakin menampilkan wajahnya yang tak siap untuk mati muda juga tunggu, apa tadi sang adik memanggilnya dengan namanya? "YA! MANA SOPAN SANTUNMU BOCAH SIALAN!" geram Hyukjae berteriak kemudian berlari menyusul sang adik akan tetapi sebelum ia beranjak dari pintu seorang perempuan paruh baya menatapnya dengan pandangan mengintimidasi yang semakin membuat Hyukjae mengutuk akan mengubur sang adik dengan segera. "kau tahu peraturan untuk tak berkata kasar di rumah ini tuan muda Lee? Jika kau masih ingin tinggal di rumah ini jaga kata-katamu sebelum aku berubah pikiran dan memotong uang jajanmu lagi" Hyukjae hanya meringis mendengar penuturan sang ibu yang mengancam akan memotong uang jajannya yang telah dipotong beberapa hari yang lalu karena alasan yang sama. Merasa tak terima Hyukjae kembali berteriak membela dirinya ketika melihat sang ibu yang tengah beranjak menuruni anak tangga

"TAPI BU, ANAK ITU TELAH MENJUAL PSP TEMANKU! MENGAPA IBU SELALU MENGHUKUMKU?" bela Hyukjae dengan wajahnya yang sangat mengenaskan meratapi nasibnya sembari memberikan sang adik berupa sumpah serapah dan umpatan-umpatan dalam hatinya. Sementara itu sang ibu hanya menghadap kebelakang lebih tepatnya menghadap Hyukjae dengan pandangan tajamnya. "jika itu milik temanmu mengapa kau tak bertanggungjawab untuk menjaganya, anak muda?" intimidasi sang ibu membuat sang sulung menunduk membenarkan perkataan sang ibu "itu tanggungjawabmu anakku, kau yang bersalah sehingga adikmu mengambilnya bahkan aku tak akan mengingatkan lagi akan sifat adikmu itu" lanjut sang ibu kemudian meninggalkan Hyukjae yang hanya menunduk sembari mengepalkan tangannya dengan air wajah yang geram, kesal dengan tingkah sang adik dan tak mungkin menyalahkan sang ibu yang selalu benar. "terkutuklah kau Lee Donghae!" umpatnya dengan pelan kemudian beranjak ke kamarnya untuk mengenakan seragam sekolah dan segera berangkat dengan segala konsekwensi jika dirinya pulang dengan wajah lebam akibat dipukul Jungsoo

Dilain tempat tepatnya di meja makan di ruang makan Donghae tengah menikmati susunya dengan dua potong roti tawar yang mengatup menjadi satu di dalamnya terdapat selai strawberry yang ia sukai. Sang bungsu menikmati susunya hingga tak menyadari jika sang ayah dan ibu tengah berada di depannya akan tetapi lebih kepada sang ibu yang menatap sang bungsu dengan tajam. "Lee Donghae" panggil sang ibu membuat Donghae sadar jika ia tak sendiri lagi akan tetapi karena ia dalam suasana hati yang baik Donghae hanya menulikan pendengarannya sesaat. Sementara sang ibu hanya mendengus dan mendekat ke sebelah Donghae kemudian duduk di sebelah sang bungsu.

"apa yang kau lakukan pada PSP teman hyungmu, Hae?" tanya sang ibu mendapat gidikan bahu dari Donghae. "aku menjualnya kepada Kyuhyun. aku hanya kesal karena aku tak mendapat kasih sayang dari seorang hyung, bu. Hanya itu saja" ucap Donghae sembari mendengus kembali berakting dengan skrip di film anime yang sering ia saksikan di laptop sang sahabat. Sementara sang ibu yang tak menyadari sang bungsu tengah berakting dengan sangat baik karena terkesan natural mengernyitkan alisnya kemudian mendengus mengelus rambut sang bungsu merasa kasihan kepada sang bungsu yang pada kenyataan tengah menyeringai dalam hatinya.

"tapi bukan berarti kau boleh mengambil barang orang dengan sembarangan, Hae" ucap sang ibu mendapat anggukan serta senyuman dari sang ayah. Donghaepun dapat melihat senyuman sang ayah setelah menyeruput kopinya. Kemudian mengangguk dengan wajah childishnya.

"aku hanya ingin mencari perhatiannya bu! Kyuhyun memiliki kembaran yang bernama Kibum dan mereka selalu menjadi kakak beradik yang sangat baik. Bahkan Kibum rela memberikan pacarnya kepada Kyuhyun saking sayangnya" dusta Donghae yang terkesan nyata kepada sang ibu dan ayah yang mengernyitkan alisnya menanggapi apa yang anaknya katakan? Apa Donghae ingin memiliki kekasih Hyukjae? Tentu saja tidak. Lalu tentang akurnya Kibum dan Kyuhyun itu malah sebaliknya karena pada kenyataan Kibum dan Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak akur dan lebih sering bertengkar dengan cara yang berbeda karena sifat mereka yang seratus delapan puluh drajat berbanding terbalik diantara keduanya. Kibum dengan cara mendiami Kyuhyun dan menyiksa Kyuhyun secara diam-diam dan Kyuhyun yang lebih ekspresif ketika menyiksa sang kakak yang selalu gagal Kyuhyun lakukan. Begitulah yang Kyuhyun ceritakan ketika ia bersama dengan Donghae dan meminta Donghae untuk menjahili kakak kembarnya dan dengan senang hati Donghae membantunya. Dan masalah kekasih itu mereka sebenarnya sama-sama tak memiliki kekasih dan ingatlah Donghae adalah anak dengan segala akal dan cara untuk mengibuli orang dan ia menyukainya bahkan menikmatinya dengan baik.

"pada intinya kau ingin memiliki kekasih hyungmu?" tanya sang ayah dan mendapat anggukan sang ibu seketika Donghae tertawa lepas mendengarnya memiliki kekasih hyungnya? Tak sadarkah orang tuanya jika hyungnya sering ditolak mentah-mentah oleh gadis di sekolahnya karena menganggap sang hyungnya hanyalah pemuda dengan tubuh kurang gizi tak seperti kakak sulung Kyuhyun yang bernama Cho Zhoumy yang kebetulan sekelas dengan hyungnya Hyukjae. Sikap Donghae yang tertawa lepas mendapat pandangan aneh dari kedua orang tuanya. "ayolah bu, yah. Apa kalian percaya jika hyung memiliki kekasih? Bahkan Zhoumy hyung mengatakan jika hyung sering ditolak oleh gadis di sekolahnya" umbar Donghae tak merasa berdosa mengatakan hal yang paling memalukkan dalam hidup seseorang yang berdiri di belakang sang ayah mematung mendengar apa yang adiknya katakan. Semakin geram dengan sang adik Hyukjae yang menjadi topik pembicaraan sang adik dengan sengajanya melemparkan botol susu yang kebetulan berada di tangannya yang kemarin ia ambil dan minum di kamarnya dan sukses mengenai kepala sang adik membuat Donghae seketika menghentikan tawanya kemudian meringis. "kurus! Apa yang kau lakukan!" Donghae yang merasa sakit kemudian berdiri dan melemparkan Hyukjae dengan sendok yang ada di dekatnya sementara ayah dan ibunya dengan segera melerai pertikaian bersaudara yang akan berlangsung ini.

"Hyukjae apa yang kau lakukan!" murka sang ibu kepada sang sulung kemudian Hyukjae yang di tahan ayahnya hanya berteriak membela diri. "IBU, IBU BELA SAJA ANAK BERMULUT ANJING ITU! BELA DIA HINGGA AKU TAK MEMILIKI HARGA DIRI SEBAGAI ANAK SULUNG DIRUMAH INI!" hesteris Hyukjae membuat Donghae menyeringai. Menarik sekali saat ia mengerjai sang hyung bahkan kini ada sebuah perasaan yang mendesir dan samar ia rasakan ketika ia hanya memegang sudut dahinya yang terluka terkena tutup botol. Sementara sang ibu yang mendengar pernyataan sang sulung hanya tertunduk, ah sang ibu menyesal karena membentak sang sulung dengan itu sang ibu beralih dari memeluk sang bungsu beranjak memeluk sang sulung yang matanya telah memanas akibat kejahilan sang bungsu bak setan yang akan membunuhnya dengan perlahan dan pasti. "tenangkan dirimu anakku. Adikmu hanya ingin mencari perhatianmu sebagai kakaknya dia hanya merasa iri ketika temannya yang bersaudara begitu akur dan saling memahami" binggo, apa yang Donghae katakan diulang kembali oleh sang ibu semakin membuat Donghae puas akan kemenangannya yang begitu mutlak. Sementara itu Hyukjae hanya berdecih tak suka ia memang tak pernah meluangkan waktunya untuk sang adik lalu apakah adiknya harus melakukan hal hingga berlebihan seperti ini? Jawabannya tidak bagi Hyukjae.

"aku mengerti bu" Hyukjae melunak setelah beberapa menit mendapat pelukan sang ibu dan elusan di punggungnya oleh sang ayah sementara sang bungsu yang hanya bersenandung seolah tak ada kejadian apapun di pagi hari ini sembari menikmati roti yang sempat ia tunda untuk dinikmati. "ibupun telah mentransferkan uang untuk kau mengembalikan PSP temanmu. Jadi tenanglah anakku" balas sang ibu menuntun sang sulung untuk duduk di kursi sang ayah dan memberikan segelas susu strawberry yang ibunya yakin bisa menenangkan sang sulung yang sedang kalut di pagi hari ini, Hyukjae hanya tersenyum sembari mengangguk mendengar pernyataan sang ibu ia bersyukur jika ajal tak jadi menjemputya hari ini.

"Hae, minta maaf pada hyungmu" perintah sang kepala rumah kepada sang bungsu yang dengan manis menggeleng sembari tersenyum kemudian menyeringai membalas apa yang ayahnya katakan. "ayah ingin mengancamku dengan memotong uang jajanku atau menarik semua barang elektronikku? Atau ayah berpikir melakukan keduanya? Ayah boleh saja asalakan ayah telah berpikir matang-matang sebab aku melakukan ini karena ulah siapa?" ulas Donghae dengan sangat tepat sasaran dengan pemikiran sang ayah, sedangkan sang ibu hanya mendengus sembari menggelengkan kepala mendapati anaknya sangat jenius sekali membolak-balikkan serta membandingakan apa yang ia lakukan dengan apa yang terjadi, Libra.

"katakan pada hyung jika ia akan bersamaku setiap hari mungkin aku akan sedikit melunak" ucapnya dengan senyuman yang mengembang sementara Hyukjae hanya mendengus tak suka, ketika ia ingin berargumen lagi sang ibu telah mengantisipasinya "lakukan apa yang adikmu mau, anakku" pesan sang ibu dengan lembut membuat Hyukjae terpaksa mengangguk akan tetapi berbeda dengan hatinya histeris menerima kenyataan jika waktunya untuk bermain dengan teman-temannya akan berkurang akibat setan bercoverkan wajah lugu nan malaikat ini. "itu baru anakku" lanjut sang ibu sembari mencium kening sang sulung.

"baiklah dan kini apa yang kau inginkan, ikan?" Hyukjae bertanya ketus mentap dengan tatapan permusuhan kepada sang adik sementara Donghae hanya tersenyum bak malaikat yan terlahir tanpa dosa dimasa lalunya.

"kau berangkat sekolah bersamaku, hyung" ucap Donghae sembari berdiri dan mengambil tas yang berada di dekatnya segera beranjak menuju mobil sang hyung yang akan berangkat sekolah bersamanya sementara Hyukjae hanya mendengus mengikuti sang adik karena pagi ini ia melewatkan sarapannya yang begitu penting untuknya.

Ketika di dalam mobil semua perasaan canggung mendominasi keadaan ini bukan untuk Donghae akan tetapi untuk si sulung yang tak tahu harus melakukan apa karena yang ada di benaknya adalah keinginan terbesar meninggalkan adiknya di tengah keramaian jalan atau membunuh sang adik dengan membekap mulutnya dengan syal yang kebetulan ia tinggalkan ketika musim dingin kemarin. "jika kau berpikir bagaimana cara untuk membunuhku. Aku bisa membunuhmu lebih dulu, hyung" celetuk Donghae yang sukses membuat Hyukjae mengernyitkan alisnya dan lebih memilih diam ketika sang bungsu tak terlalu terganggu dengan keadaan sang hyung dan lebih memfokuskan komik yang ia 'pinjam' dari sang hyung. "hyung mengapa wanita ini rela disetubuhi seperti itu oleh tiga orang pria secara bergantian? Seperti pelacur lihat saja wajahnya begitu menikmatinya" lanjut Donghae yang membuat Hyukjae menginjak rem dengan keras hingga menimbulkan suara decitan yang keras dan untung saja ketika tengah berada di lampu lalulintas menunjukkan warna merah.

"darimana kau-" ucap Hyukjae terpotong akibat celetukan sang adik yang salama sekali tak menatapnya seperti Hyukjae yang sepertinya telah geram oleh sang bungsu "-ini milikmu hyung, aku menemukan ini terjatuh kemarin dan membacanya. Bahkan aku telah membacanya hingga dua kali" ucap Donghae kembali melipat halaman awal dengan halaman yang lain sebelum ia menyeringai "mungkin jika aku memberikan ini kepada ibu. Berapa won kau berani membayar keamanan mulutku?" ancam Donghae menatap sang hyung dengan wajah tampannya sementara Hyukjae hanya kembali membatu menerima ancaman sang adik. Sungguh, sesungguhnya itu komik ia beli ketika temannya Heechul menawarkannya dengan harga murah dan sayang untuk di lewatkan apalagi komik seperti ini sudah jarang ia temui di pasaran toko buku. Hyukjae bukanlah pemuda mesum yang suka mengoleksi komik seperti itu akan tetapi kebutuhan tersiernya memaksanya untuk memiliki beberapa komik seperti itu sebagai seorang pria normal pada umumnya.

"apa yang kau inginkan?" tanya Hyukjae menyerah oleh si bungsu yang selalu mendominasinya sementara Donghae hanya menggeleng dengan pelan kemudian tersenyum. "aku meminta ini, aku juga memerlukannya" ucap Donghae tersenyum dan menutup buku tersebut kemudian memasukkan kedalam tasnya akan tetapi Hyukjae menampilkan wajahnya dengan air wajah khawatirnya. Ia tak mungkin akan mencemari pemikiran sang adik yang belum rema- "pagi ini aku sudah menjadi seorang remaja, hyung. Jadi, melihat hal demikian sudah tak masalah untukku aku juga merasakan jika kejantananku semakin membesar" celetuk Donghae kembali membuat sang hyung hanya diam tak mampu berbicara.

"terserah kau saja" balas Hyukjae yang kini telah sampai di depan gerbang sekolah sang bungsu. "turun dari mobilku" usir Hyukjae tanpa memandang sang adik membuat Donghae hanya tersenyum sembari mengangguk. Ketika ia baru saja menurunkan kakinya seseorang dengan tinggi yang melebihi sang adik mendekati Donghae dan mengetuk kaca mobil membuat Hyukjae mengalihkan pandangannya kepada seseorang yang seenaknya mengetuk kaca mobilnya.

"Lee Donghae. Siapa dia? Hyungmu? Supirmu? Manis juga untuk ukuran seorang supir" celetuk Kyuhyun dengan suara bassnya yang berat kemudian membuat Hyukjae mengernyit akan pernyataan sahabat kental Donghae yang Hyukjae yakini jika mereka adalah spesies yang sama. Mendengar kata hyung dari orang lain membuat perasaan Donghae sesak, mengapa setelah ia melewati malam tadi ia merasa keberatan dengan panggilan hyung untuk Hyukjae kepada dirinya. Ah, ada apa dengan dirinya merasa jika ia harus menepis perasaan sesak ini, Donghae menampilkan wajah childishnya sembari tersenyum dan mengatakan "dia supirku" sukses membuat botol susu yang sempat Hyukjae bawa mendarat di kepalanya bagian belakang sementara itu Donghae hanya menyeringai dengan Kyuhyun yang terkikik bahagia.

"Lee Donghae! Jangan harap aku akan menjemputmu nanti" ancam Hyukjae dengan nada membentak. "Hae, apa yang kau lakukan? Hormatilah supirmu seperti ini" terang Kyuhyun mendorong tubuh Donghae mejauh dari pintu yang masih terbuka kemudian Kyuhyun masuk kedalam mobil kemudian dengan cepat mencium pipi Hyukjae membuat Hyukjae tersentak begitupula dengan Donghae yang merasakan jika apa yang baru saja terjadi membuatnya geram kemudian menarik Kyuhyun dengan paksa dan meninju pipi Kyuhyun dan Kyuhyun hanya membalasnya dengan sebuah seringaian seolah ini akan menarik sementara Hyukjae yang masih tak bisa menerima apa yang terjadi di pagi harinya yang suram ini. Dicium siswa menengah pertama dipipi dan lebih buruknya adalah seorang pemuda membuat kepala Hyukjae pening akibat ulah unik sahabat Donghae yang seperti seorang gay saja dan juga sikap sang adik yang kemudian memukuli sahabatnya bukannya marah atau memukul balik, Kyuhyun malah menyeringai dan merangkul sang adik dari pandangan Hyukjae iapula dapat mendengar jika sahabat adiknya mengatakan jika Donghae itu brother coplexs dan Donghae membalasnya dengan dengusan kasar sembari menepis tangan sang teman. Semenit kemudian Kyuhyun berjalan mendahului Donghae yang tengah menatapnya dengan pandangan memusuhi dengan gumaman yang menyiratkan jika Hyukjae akan menderita karena telah melakukan itu sehingga membuat Hyukjae tak enak hati dengan pandangan memusuhi milik adiknya. Berusaha untuk menepis semua spekulasinya pagi ini akhirnya Hyukjae mendengus kemudian memacu mobilnya meninggalkan sekolahan sang adik.

.

Kini pukul menunjukkan dirinya dengan angka 21.56 waktu setempat, terdapat dua orang pemuda yang tengah menikmati kegiatan mereka masing-masing. Donghae yang tengah bermain dengan komik dewasanya di kamar sang hyung yang tengah menikmati privasinya ketika menonton film yang dirinyapun belum pantas untuk menyaksikannya. Kedua orang tua dari pemuda ini mengatakan jika mereka pergi ke luar negeri untuk urusan bisnis yang ayah mereka rajut hingga sesukses ini.

Sang bungsu dapat melihat sang hyung yang mulai gelisah akibat sesuatu yang ia saksikan entah apa itu tapi membuat Donghae menyeringai. Ada sebuah gejolak dalam dirinya untuk menyentuh sang hyung ketika mendapati sang hyung yang kini ia lirik tengah memijat dan mengelus selangkangannya sendiri yang terbalut kain boxernya.

"kau pernah bermain sex, Hyuk?" Donghae bertanya sembari menutup komik yang ia baca kemudian melirik sang hyung yang hanya tersentak mendapati pertanyaan dari sang adik. Sementara Hyukjae hanya memandang adiknya dengan wajah seolah mencari-cari jawaban lain bukan karena ingin menutupi sebuah rahasia lebih kepada ia tersentak karena melakukan hal yang memalukkan tanpa menyadari jika adiknya masih disini. "m-mana mungkin! Aku masih muda untuk merasakannya" elak Hyukjae munafik karena kini ia merasakan jika kejantanannya mulai mengeras seiring desahan yang ia dengar melewati headseatnya, Hyukjae berusaha mengatur emosinya dan kembali memfokuskan dirinya pada layar laptopnya akan tetapi tanpa ia sadari sebuah tangan lain mengelus gundukan di areal selangkangannya yang membuat Hyukjae tersentak kemudian memalingkan wajahnya melihat sang adik yang kini meremas pinggul sang hyung yang membuat Hyukjae kalut karenanya.

"D-DONGAHE nnApa-YANG-kau-l-lakukan!" ucap Hyukjae tertekan karena Donghae yang kembali meremas kejantanan Hyukjae dari luar boxernya hingga membuat Hyukjae melenguh karenanya. "kau ingin merasakannya? Jika aku ya, dan kurasa tubuhmu sempurna untukku jamah" terang Donghae menutup laptop sang hyung kemudian mendorong dan membalikkan tubuh sang hyung hingga terlentang di atas tempat tidur. Mendengar pernyataan sang adik membuat Hyukjae takut sungguh ia tak mengerti dengan pernyataan sang adik dan keinginan gila sang adik akan menjamahnya mendengar kata jamah membuat Hyukjae bersemu bukan karena malu akan tetapi marah. Apa maksud Donghae yang melecehkannya seperti ini? Akan tetapi keadaan selangkangannya membuat Hyukjae tak mampu berbuat apapun dan lebih kepada menghindar. Seketika wajah childish Donghae lenyap dan menampilkan sosok sang adik dengan sorot mata yang serius dan bergairah juga nafsu?

"H-Hae! Apa yang m-membuatmu seperti ini! H-hey ikan, kau pikir leluconmu ini lucu? Tidak sama sekali! B-bangsat menjauh kau!" histeris Hyukjae yang semakin mundur hingga pada akhirnya ia merutuki dinding yang menghalangi pergerakannya sementara itu Donghae hanya menatapnya dengan seringaian sembari mengayunkan sebuah komik dan tanpa Hyukjae sadari jika ponsel Donghae tengah berkedip merah menandakan jika ia tengah merekam apa yang terjadi kini.

"hyung, aku benci padamu! Aku mengutukmu agar kau menjauh akan tetapi kemarin kau hadir di mimpiku dengan tubuhmu yang telanjang dengan selangkangan yang mengangkang sembari menggerakkan pinggulmu dengan kejantanan yang menegang mengeluarkan pre-cum! Kau tahu? Jika hal itu adalah pengalaman mimpi basah pertamaku memimpikan hyungku sendiri dan aku menginginkan kau juga melakukan hal yang sama" ucap Donghae panjang lebar semakin mendekati sang hyung hingga berjalan diatas tempat tidur sang hyung sedangkan Hyukjae hanya bergetar mendengar penuturan sang adik yang entah mengapa sangat menancap dan mengoyak perasaannya hingga ia dilema dengan apa yang terjadi. Ia takut, takut akan terjadi sesuatu yang buruk jika adiknya berani melakukan itu akan tetapi disisi lain sebuah perasaan menahannya agar menerima kenyataan yang akan menimpanya kini.

"hyung, aku akan mengatakan padamu apa yang terjadi. Apa yang aku katakan pasti akan aku dapatkan dan itu mutlak!" ucap Donghae sungguh angkuh jika di dengah membuat Hyukjae berdecih tak suka dengan sang adik. "jangan bercanda bagaimana mungki-" ucap Hyukjae terpotong ketika Donghae bersiap untuk membagi dua belah laptop Hyukjae dengan layar yang menghitam. Semua data Hyukjae ada di laptop tersebut semua tugas sekolahnya, beberapa hal penting lainnya ada disana dan bodohnya lagi Hyukjae tak memiliki backup apapun berusaha tenang Hyukjae kembali menatap sang adik yang memandang laptopnya dengan wajah childishnya membolak-balikkan keadaannya hingga sang bungsu mendengar penuturan sang hyung Donghae semakin menyeringai senang.

"patahkan saja jika kau mampu!" teriak Hyukjae geram seolah menatang sang adik ia ingin menatang kembali akan tetapi mulutnya seolah kaku dengan kejadian yang ia lihat dimana semenit kemudian ia telah meratapi laptopnya berbagi menjadi dua bagian. "LAPTOPKU!" histeris Hyukjae menatap geram sang adik dan beranjak mendekati sang adik di sisi ranjang lainnya dengan tawa seperti seorang bocah yang bahagia telah melakukan sesuatu yang ia anggap menyenangkan.

"kau lihatkan hyung? Aku bukanlah anak kecil yang senang membual jika sedang serius" terang Donghae menjatuhkan bagian laptop sang hyung ke tanah kemudian menarik pinggang sang hyung yang kini berada di dekatnya sementara Hyukjae berusaha untuk menjauhkan tubuh sang adik menjauhi tubuhnya. "gila! Apa kau gila? Apa yang kau pikirkan bocah sial" emosi Hyukjae memuncak dan berusaha memukul rahang sang adik akan tetapi dengan segera tangannya dapat Donghae tepis dan genggam kemudian Hyukjae dapat melihat dimana pemandangan sang adik mengecup punggung tangannya yang membuat sebuah gejolak asing memaksanya untuk bertahan dalam posisi itu sepertinya kini Hyukjae harus bergulat dengan gejolak yang berpusat pada selangkangannya dengan akal sehat yang ia miliki. Menyadari gejolak itu, Donghae segera mendorong sang hyung kearah dinding kemudian menggesekkan areal pinggul depannya kehadapan sang hyung yang membuat sang hyung mendesah lepas. Mendengar desahan Hyukjae membuat Donghae semakin menyeringai seolah menjadi candu Donghae ingin kembali mendengar lenguhan lembut yang berasal dari bibir mungil hyungnya.

"A-Ah H-Hae nghhh" lenguh Hyukjae ketika kini Donghae menelusupkan tangannya ke dalam boxer Hyukjae kemudian mengelus pangkal paha sang hyung bergerak keatas sembari memijat-mijat lembut pinggul Hyukjae dengan masih menggesekkan sesuatu yang sama-sama kini telah bangkit dengan hasrat yang ingin saling terpenuhi. "aku tahu kau menikmati semua ini, sayang" ucap Donghae seduktif mendapati kekalahan sang hyung secara mutlak, ia kemudian mencium jakun sang hyung membuat hyungnya mendongkakkan kepalanya keatas sembari kembali mendesah akan tetapi lenguhan yang tercipta sedikit serak dan berat tak sebebas ketika Donghae belum menekan jakun sang hyung. Merasa jika sang hyung telah dibawah kendalinya dengan segera si bungsu mengenggam kerah baju sang hyungnya kenakan kemudian merobeknya menjadi dua dengan protes sang hyung membuat Donghae sedikit kewalahan. Memiliki suatu inisiatif membuat Donghae memilih untuk melepas ikat pinggang yang kebetulan masih ia kenakan dan mengikat tangan sang hyung kebelakang.

"L-Lhee. D-engugh-onghhHAeehh" teriak sang hyung ketika kini bukan hanya baju akan tetapi boxernyapun menjadi korban robekan Donghae. Sementara sang bungsu hanya menatap tubuh sang hyung yang telanjang kini begitu kagum karena sang hyung memiliki tubuh yang sangat indah jika kau memandangnya dengan seksama. Dengan pengalam sex yang bisa dikatagorikan pemula Donghae hanya melakukannya seperti apa yang telah ia tonton dan baca dengan inisiatif dari bisikan kata hatinya. Melihat tubuh sang hyung membuatnya mundur beberapa langkah guna lebih menikmati tubuh sang hyung yang telanjang dengan liukan tubuh untuknya berontak tali ikatan yang Donghae buat.

"LEE DONGHAE! SADARLAH JIKA AKU HYUNGMU, BANGSAT! AKU TAK MENYANGKA ADIKKU SEORANG GAY YANG MENJIJIKKAN! KAU MENJIJIKKAN, BAHKAN KAU SEPERTI SAMPAH YANG MENGINGINKAN HYUNGNYA SENDIRI! JIKA KAU MEMANG MENGINGINKANKU APA KAU MAU MENGORAL KEJANTANANKU BANGSAT? HAH, KAU SAUDARA YANG MENJIJIKKAN!" umpat Hyukjae murka dengan apa yang terjadi. Sungguh ia benar-benar tak mampu mengontrol kata-katanya. Ia merasan jijik ketika ia ditelanjangi seperti ini bahkan ia bukanlah gay! Ia tak pernah memikirkan orientasi seksual seperti itu dan ia masih tertarik akan perempuan yang lebih mampu membuatnya tertarik tidak kepada seorang laki-laki atau segala jenis bahasa mengenai gender sesamanya dan yang lebih tak bisa ia terima adalah ketika pelakunya yang tak lain dan tak bukan adik kandungnya sendiri yang selalu menghancurkan hidupnya dengan segala pemikiran sok kritis dan tak masuk akan adiknya. "ngg...aku menjijikkan karena menginginkan hyungku ya? Kau ingin aku mengoral kejantananmu ya? Lalu apa yang lebih menjijikkan saat kau terangsang karena orang lain yang tengah bermain sex? Apa itu tidak menjijikkan? Untuk apa kau susah-susah membuang tenaga untuk mengocok kejantananmu hingga menegang kemudian melepaskannya ketika telah berejakulasi tanpa seorang partner? Pelacur saja masih memiliki partner dan itu tidaklah menjijikkan ketika kau memegang dan memuaskan hasratmu sendiri, Lee Hyukjae" sungut Donghae membuat Hyukjae menatapnya semakin geram. Bagaimana mungkin adiknya tahu jika ia sering beronani ketika ia tengah menyaksikan film dewasa dan sungguh Hyukjae menyesal karena ia tak pernah menang jika beradu mulut dengan orang yang bisa membuat kenyataan berbeda dengan spekulasi tak masuk akalnya yang bahkan bisa seperti apa yang terjadi padahal kenyataan yang adalah nol persen. "lima detik kau diam dan kau tak akan bisa menghalangiku menikmati tubuhmu, pelacur!" Donghae bersuara membuat Hyukjae tersayat teruka kata-kata terakhir adiknya mampu merendahkannya hingga sangat rendah ditambah dengan sang adik yang meludahi tubuhnya dengan saliva sang adik yang tepat mengenai kejanyanannya yang menegang sedari tadi. "sekarang kita sama-sama menjijikkan hyung!" tegas Donghae menekan kaya hyung membuat Hyunjae memejamkan matanya dengan kuat. Ia takut jika ini adalah kenyataan yang akan ia jalani begitu menyakitkan akan tetapi tak sepantasnya ia menangis seperti anak perempuan yang tengah diperkosa, ia berusaha berpikir kembali dengan logikanya jika sang adik melakukan ini hanya karena iseng dan pelampiasan belaka tetapi sebuah beban juga menjadi dilemanya karena ketika mendengar kata pelampiasan ia sungguh tak bisa menerima kata tersebut dari dirinya sendiri. Melihat ketakutan sang hyung membuat sang bungsu akhirnya melunak dan mendekati hyungnya yang hanya menunduk dengan tubuh yang bergetar.

Donghae mendekap erat tubuh sang hyung yang tak memakai sehelai benangpun. "shh, tenanglah ini tak akan terjadi apa bila kau tak menolakku tadi, Hyuk" terang Donghae menepuk sayang punggung sang hyung. "tetapi semua ini gila Hae! Apa perasaanmu jika saudaramu sendiri meminta hal yang sungguh tak pernah kau pikirkan" ucap Hyukjae mendapat kecupan manis dibibirnya oleh sang adik. "aku akan menerimanya dan membuatmu nyaman" balas Donghae mencoba meyakinkan sang hyung akan tetapi semua itu belum ia rasakan sekarang dan yang lebih baik jika memiliki tubuh sang hyung terlebih dahulu kemudian memikirkan cara memiliki hati hyungnya secara utuh nantinya.

Mengawali dengan sebuah kecupan di pucuk kepala sang hyung kemudian turun mengecup ujung hidung hingga belah bibir sang hyung dan Donghae mengecupnya begitu lembut dari batas bibir bawah Hyukjae, Donghae segera menjilatnya dan dengan lidahnya menelusuri kulit sensitif Donghae dari dagu, turun menuju leher, dada dan berakhir dengan kecupan basah di ujung kejantanan sang hyung yang telah terbalut dengan cairan pre-cum yang membuat Donghae tersenyum kemudian menelan kejantanan sang hyung dalam kuluman basahnya, menjilat, mengigit dan sesekali bergerak seolah akan menelan kejantanan sang hyung membuat Hyukjae luluh dalam sentuhan sang adik dan menikmatinya terbukti dari dirinya yang juga ikut menggerakkan pinggulnya dengan kejantanan yang berada di dalam rongga mulut sang adik. Sedangkan Donghae merasa jika Hyukjae telah bisa sedikit melunak untuknya. Tercipta suara cipakan ketika saliva, kulit kejantanan Hyukjae, dan bibir Donghae menyatu dengan irama yang berbeda sehingga selain desahan sang hyung yang menggema juga ada suara cipakan yang memabukkan bagi kedua insan tersebut hingga beberapa menit kemudian Hyukjae dapat merasakan ejakulasinya dengan menanangkan di dalam mulut sang adik sedangkan Donghae yang merasakan jika rasa sperma itu sedikit asin bercampur anyir dengan segera menelannya ketika berpikir ini rasa hyungnya yang pertama kali ia rasanya belum lagi dengan rasa hyungnya di bagian liuk tubuh yang lain akan tetapi sebuah kenyataan mengingatkannya jika ia menikmati dan menyukai rasa hyungnya terutama cairan sperma tersebut. Setelah mengecup ujung kejantanan sang hyung untuk terakhir kalinya Donghae segera bangkit dan melihat hyungnya yang menahan rasa nyeri pada bagian lengannya yang terus saja berada membelakanginya dan rasa nyeri pada kejantanannya yang baru saja merasa tertarik dengan warna yang memerah sempurna karena semua darahnya berasa mengalir ke kejantanannya yang mungil dimata Donghae.

"kau menikmatinya sayang?" tanya Donghae sedangkan Hyukjae hanya menundukkan kepalanya merasa jika ini memalukkan akan tetapi sebuah bayaran yang sangat pantas jika ia bisa merasakan sex itu seperti apa. Tak mendapat respon apapun membuat Donghae hanya tersenyum makhlum kemudian melepaskan ikatan tangan sang hyung dan membalikkan tubuh sang hyung menghadap dinding dengan tangan sang hyung yang menunpu berat tubuhnya dan Donghae pada dinding tersebut. Ketika menghadap dinding Donghae mulai merendahkan dirinya hingga berjongkok di hadapan belahan pantat sang hyung yang kecil akan tetapi begitu menggoda dimatanya. Dijilatnya salah satu belahan pantatnya tersebut membuat Hyukjae mendesah dengan lembutnya. "H-Hae ah n-ngh i-ithuu men-menhh ughh h-hae ahh i-tuhh j-jorkh-okh Ahh" lenguh Hyukjae merasa tak tega dengan sang adik entah kini perasaan apa yang telah mendominasi hati dan tubuhnya sementara itu Donghae menulikan indera pendengarannya demi menikmati pantat sang hyung kemudian mengangkangkan selangkangan sang hyung yang berdiri dan memasukkan kepalanya kedalam demi dapat merasakan belahan paha sang hyung yang ramping hingga tak sengaja membuat kejantanan sang hyung bersentuhan dengan helaian rambutnya membuat Hyukjae merasakan sensasi yang memabukkan hingga kembali kejantanannya menegang membuat Hyukjae mendesah dan melenguh mengekspresikan apa yang tengah ia rasakan. "ahhh.. ahhh... a-enngghhh.. H-Hae uhggg" lenguh Hyukjae ketika Donghae menghisap belah pahanya dengan jari telunjuknya yang menekan ujung kejantanan Hyukjae dan memutarnya seatah jarum jam yang membuat Hyukjae luluh karenanya.

Puas dengan membuat tanda kepemilikan pada paha Hyukjae, Donghae menggenggam kejantanan Hyukjae kembali dan menempelkan ujungnya pada dinding yang membuat Hyukjae meringis dingin karena ujung kejantanannya yang sensitif bersentuhan langsung dengan dinginnya dinding kamarnya, hal di depannya mampu membuat si bungsu menyeringai menikmati lanjutan musik dari desahan sang hyung dan beberapa suara dari tangannya yang basah dan lembab tengah mengocok kejantanan sang hyung dengan ujungnya yang tertahan oleh dinding di depannya.

"ngeehh... H-Hae ahh D-Donghh uhh nhh H-Hae o-ohmm- ahhh" tanpa Hyukjae sadari kini Donghae tengah menurunkan celananya memperlihatkan kejantanannya yang lebih besar dari Hyukjae yang tengah menegang, ia kemudian meludahi tangannya dengan saliva kemudian mengocok kejantanannya sendiri hingga ia harus memincingkan matanya dan mengigit bibir bawahnya agar tak mendesah lepas karena sentuhan lembab pada kejantanannya yang kini telah licin, melihat jika Hyukjae telah mengangkang dengan tangannya yang masih mengocok kejantanan Hyukjae membuat Donghae yakin akan Hyukjae yang tak menyadari jika ia segera menyetubuhi tubuh sang hyung hingga lenguhan lain berasal dari bibir Hyukjae ketika Donghae menarik sedikit pinggul Hyukjae agar pantat sang hyung sedikit melebar dan menampilkan lubang rectum sang hyung yang mungil dengan kerutan halus dan membuka menutup seolah siap memanjakan Donghae kapan saja dan rectum Hyukjae jamin itu. Tak sabar membuat pemuda yang baru menginjak remaja ini tak berpikir panjang dan segera menghentakkan kejantanannya hingga tertanam sempurna di dalam lubang rectum sang kakak yang tengah memekik pilu merasa jika rectumnya disumbat oleh benda tumpul yang berdenyut semakin membesar dan menegang ia merasa tak nyaman apalagi ia merasa jika lubang rectumnya dipaksa untuk melebar hingga selebar itu. Tak terasa jika air mata mengalir manis dari pelupuk mata Hyukjae yang membuat sang adik tak tega. Su bungsu kemudian mengelus kejantanan sang hyung yang sempat terlupa dan kembali membuat sang hyung mendesah melepas semua yang ia rasakan hingga ia tak menyadari jika dinding telah ternodai dengan cairan ejakulasinya yang menyembur ke dinding. Merasa sang hyung telah terbiasa membuat Donghae berinisiatif untuk menggerakkan lubang kejantannya pada rongga yang hangat dan lembab hingga kini ruangan ini terasa semakin ramai dengan suara lenguhan dan cipakan yang tercipta dari kulit pinggul Donghae dan pantat Hyukjae yang menyatu kemudian melepas seiring dengan gerakan pinggul Donghae mencari titik kenikmatan sang hyung sedangkan Hyukjae hanya merasakan kehadiran seseorang di dalam tubuhnya yang membuat matanya tak dapat terbuka dan hanya bisa mendesah dengan tangannya yang masih menyangga tubuhnya di dinding. "ahhh H-Haeee ughh mhhhph-ahhh D-Donghaehhh ah ahhh nghhhh" desang si sulung ketika bukan hanya pinggul sang adik saja yang memaju-mundurkan kejantanan sang bunsu di dalam lubang rectumnya tapi juga tangan kiri sang bungsu yang kembali mengocok kejantanannya dan tangan kanannya yang si bungsu gunakan untuk memelintir nipple sang hyung juga bibir si bungsu yang sibuk menodai kulit leher Hyukjae dengan saliva dan tanda kepemilikan membuat Hyukjae tak tahan untuk tak segera berejakulasi lagi karena rangsangan yang menimpa tubuhnya terutama rangsangan di areal kejanannya saat sang bungsu membelai dan mengerjai kedua testisnya, semburan sperma yang berasal dari kejantanan Hyukjae semakin berpengaruh pada remasan lubang rectumnya sehingga mampu mebuat lubang rectumnya menekan kejantanan Donghae yang telah menegang sembari mengisap-hisapnya kedalam, pada akhirnya Donghae kembali untuk berejakulasi di saat dirinya merasakan alat reproduksinya telah matang dan berguna dengan baik. Merasakan sisa ejakulasi mereka masing-masing baik Hyukjae maupun Donghae mengatur nafas mereka yang terengah-engah akibat kegiatan yang baru saja mereka lakukan.

"bukankah ini memabukkan hyung?" tanya Donghae mendudukan dirinya dengan memangku Hyukjae diatasnya, sementara Hyukjae hanya mengatur nafasnya dengan segera Donghae membaringkan dirinya dilantai dan memutar sang hyung hingga mengga menghadapnya dengan tangan Hyukjae yang menumpu pada perutnya yang menampilkan abs di usia muda. "H-Hae jangan lagi" desah sang sulung merasa tak kuat akan tetapi apa yang ia harapkan sama sekali tak dipikirkan si bungsu. Dengan raut wajah childishnya si bungsu menatap sang hyung yang juga menatapnya. "sekali belum memuaskanku hyung" ucapnya manja kemudian menyeringai maniak dan menggerakkan pinggulnya keatas menusuk kembali prostat sang hyung dengan tangannya yang menggenggam pinggul sang hyung agar tak bergerak dan itu pula membuat kejantanann Hyukjae ikut naik turun menempel dan bergesek dengan kulit Donghae yang membuat ini semakin sensitif hingga kembali menegang. "ah-aahh,, D-Donghhh ah H-Haee ughh ngghh ahhh" desah Hyukjae kembali terlantun dengan indah ketika ia merasakan lengket pada bagian lubang rectumnya akibat sperma Donghae yang mengalir ke bawah akibat gaya gravitasi dan menjadi pelumas untuk memudahkan dirinya menaik turunkan kejantananannya yang menegang terutaman di dalam lubang rectum sang hyung.

Hingga ketika Hyukjae akan kembali berejakulasi Donghae melambatkan gerakannya di dalam lubang Hyukjae membuat Hyukjae semakin meracau kacau. "DonggghAeeeh Dhong-ohh-Haeeehh ahhh oohhhh ahnhh" histeris Hyukjae merasakan jika ia kembali berejakulasi mengotori baju sang adik dan itu berpengaruh lagi bagi Donghae, akan tetapi akibat remasan yang tak seperti tadi membuat Donghae tak berejakulasi kemudian menidurkan tubuh sang hyung di atasnya dan membalikkan posisi mereka hingga sang hyung berada di bawah tindihannya ia bahkan dapat melihat poni sang hyung menutupi mata cantik sang hyung dan kemudian menyimakkan sedang sayang kesamping membuatnya dapat memandang mata sang hyung yang terbuka sendu penuh dengan kabut nafsu. Melihat raut sang hyung tak kuasa membuat sang bungsu menecup manis bibir sang hyung yang telah membengkak akibat ia yang terus menghisapnya. Donghae kemudian menuntun sang hyung agar megalungkan kakinya di pinggul sang bungsu dan dengan tangan yang mengalung pada leher sang bungsu setelah itu Donghae kembali menggerakkan pinggulnya kedalam lubang rectum Hyukjae dan membuat sang hyung kembali terbuai dengan cumbuan adiknya di tubuhnya yang sudah sangat lelah ini. Tak lama Hyukjae kembali berejakulasi akan tetapi tidak dengan Donghae, ini masih belum membuat kejantanannya menegang dengan sempurna hingga ia membalikkan tubuh sang hyung menjadi hyungnya yang merangkak dan dirinya yang menindih dari belakang bahkan sekarang ini Hyukjae merasakan dengan jelas keberadaan kejantanan Donghae yang memang ia rasa lebih besar dari kejantanannya dengan keadaan yang seperti ini, dengan ini pula Donghae dapat menggunakan tangannya yang lain untuk mengocok kejantanan Hyukjae yang telah kembali menegang dan pada akhirnya ketika Hyukjae akan kembali berejakulasi untuk kesekian kalinya membuat Donghae ingin berejakulasi bersama maka dari itu Donghae menyumbat ujung kejantanan Hyukjae dengan ibu jarinya membuat sang sulung meringis sakit akan tetapi semenit kemudian ketika ringisan Hyukjae membuat remasan lubang rectum Hyukjae pada kejantanan Donghae semakin menguat membuat Donghae pada akhirnya berejakulasi kembali dengan itupula ia akan melepaskan kejantanan Hyukjae untuk berejakulasi akan tetapi sebuah ide tiba-tiba terlintas ketika ia melihat botol susu strawberry yang hyung tergeletak tak jauh darinya membuatnya beraih botol tersebut dengan cepat membukanya dengan satu tangan kemudian memasukkan kejantanan Hyukjae yang kebetulan pas dengan mulut botol tersebut menyalurkan semua sperma yang ia keluarkan hingga Donghae tak menyangka botol itu penuh. Melihat jika botol yang penuh hingga mencapai mulut botol tersebut membuat Donghae tersenyum kemudian meminumnya sedikit ketika ia merasa haus, perpaduan antara rasa asin, manis dan strawberry bercampur menjadi satu dan rasa tersebut tak terlalu buruk bagi Donghae bahkan ini sangatlah unik menurutnya. Ia kemudian menaruk botol tersebut tepat di sebelahnya dan merasakan jika tubuh sang hyung masih mengatur nafasnya yang sangat pelan bahkan lebih terdengar terlelap kembali membuat sang bungsu tersenyum. "terimakasih, ini hadiah perayaan penyambutan untukku ketika menjadi seorang remaja yang indah, hyung" ucapnya menarik kembali kejantanannya hingga mampu melihat banyak sekali sperma yang mengalir dari lubang rectum sang hyung bahkan ada bercak darah diaman ini baru pertama kalinya bagi lubang sang hyung melonggar melebihi biasanya. Melihat keadaan sang hyung yang terlelap akibat kelelahan membuat Donghae menggendongnya ala bridal style menuju tempat tidur sang hyung kemudian ia merapikan celananya ketika ia telah berdiri dan menidurkan pangeran tidurnya yang begitu manis di tempat tidurnya. Lelah memang tapi Donghae tak sepantasnya bermain selama itu hingga ketika ia melirik jam di dinding yang tenangah menunjukkan pukul 02.34 dini hari. "maafkan aku. Mungkin jika Kyuhyun tak mencium pipimu aku tak akan seperti ini" ucap Donghae penuh penyesalan kemudian mengecup pucuk kepala Hyukjae yang hanya dibalas gumaman oleh sang hyung.

Donghae beranjak menuju kamar mandi sang hyung dan mengambil sebuah ember kecil berisikan air hangat dan handuk kecil kemudian berdiri di sebelah sang hyung dan membersihkan tubuh sang hyung dari keringat, saliva dan sisa sperma, hingga di suatu bagian Donghae membersihkan kejantanan Hyukjae yang penuh dengan sisa spermanya dengan mulut dan lidahnya membuat Hyukjae mendesah dalam mimpi, terdengar kembali suara cipaka-cipakan yang tercipta dari bibir Donghae yang membersihkan kejantanan dan testis Hyukjae dari sisa sperma barusan akan tetapi bukannya bersih kejantanan sang hyung kembali menegang dan membuat Donghae tersenyum. "walaupun ukuranmu mungil akan tetapi kau cepan terangsang ya" goda Donghae tepat di depan kejantanan Hyukjae dan kemudia mengecupnya tepat di ujung kejantanan sang hyung dengan tangannya yang menurunkan kembali celanaya yang menegang melihat kejantanan sang hyung yang medegang dan berkedut penuh arti. Ia kemudian menghadap sang hyung memandang sang hyung dengan tatapan berarti ketika ia memadukan kejantanannya dengan kejantanan mungil sang hyung membuat Hyukjae mendesah dalam tidur lelapnya. "ahh H-Haee ahh ungghhh ohhh Haee ahhhh" lenguh Hyukjae ketika Donghae memaju mundurkan kejantanannya hingga menusuk-nusuk ujung kejantanan Hyukjae dengan ujung kejantanannya. Menusuk, mengelus kejantanan Hyukjae dari pangkal hingga ujung menggunakan ujung kejantannya membuat Donghae harus menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan sensasi memabukkan ini sedangkan berbeda dengan Hyukjae yang semakin mengeraskan kadar lenguhannya. "kau sungguh hebat membuatku seperti ini, hyung" puji Donghae kepada sang Hyukjae yang hanya melenguh di hadapannya ketika Donghae hanya memaju-mundurkan kejantanannya hingga bersentuhan bergesek dengan kejantanan Hyukjae. Merasa jika sang hyung akan kembali berejakulasi membuat Donghae menekan kejantanan sang hyung dengan kejantanan miliknya. Akan tetapi hal tersebut membuat Hyukjae membukakan matanya yang sendu dan lelah berucap pelan membuat Donghae terpesona akan keindahan sang hyung. "H-Hae ahh B-berhh-ikhhan ughh ak-kkhu t-tidhhdur hh" ucap sang hyung memelas membuat Donghae mengangguk, ia kemudian merendahkan tubuhnya dan menerima semua cairan sperma Hyukjae yang mengalis di mulutnya dan segera menegukanya habis. Tersadar dengan ia kembali membuat sang hyung kotor segera Donghae membersihkannya setelah memberi kecupan terakhir pada kejantanan sang hyung Donghae memulai kembali dari awal dan membersihkan tubuh sang hyung dari hal-hal yang ia lakukan pada sang hyung hingga kini kembali di kejantanan sang hyung membuat seringaian Donghae kembali mengembang. Ia kemudian mengocok kejantanan sang hyung hingga kembali menegang dan melihatnya ketika telang menegang sempurna menghadap keatas. "a-ah H-Haeeehhhh... ughhhh ngghhhhmmmm" erang Hyukjae tak tenang ketika telah tertidur kembali sementara Donghae mengecup ujung kejantanan sang hyung membuatnya kembali tenang dengan erangan kecewa dari sang hyung dari alam mimpinya dan Donghae segera melanjutkan acara 'membersihkan tubuh hyungnya' hingga lima belas menit berlalu dan kini tubuh hyungnya telah tak lengket lagi setelah itu ia juga beranjak munuju kamar mandi dan membersihkan tubuhnya di pagi buta ini menggunakan air panas Donghae rasa tak akan membuat tulangnya sakit. Beberapa menit berlalu kini Donghae telah selesai membersihkan dirinya yang kemudian memungut botol dengan cairan sperma hyungnya ia tutup dan beranjak ke lantai dan menyimpannya di freezer karena setahunya sperma akan awet jika diletakkan disana karena mengalami penon aktifan.

Pada akhirnya Donghae menyelesaikan semua kegiatan tak masuk akalnya hingga pukul 03.12 dini hari kemudian ia membaringkan tubuhnya di hadapan sang hyung yang tengah tertidur dengan wajah damainya membuat Donghae tersenyum kemudian menarik sang hyung dalam pelukannya dan menutupi tubuh mereka berdua dengan selimut ketika tuan modus ini secara perlahan menelusupkan kejantanannya kedalam lubang rectum sang hyung.

.

Sinar matahari pagi dengan kadar alpa, gama dan beta dalam kandungan sinar ultaviolet yang rendah mengusik semua kehidupan di muka bumi bagian benua Asia di sebelah Timur, mengundang nyanyian burung kecil dipagi juga tak luput mengusik mimpi indah seorang pemuda dengan rambut redbrownnya yang terlihat acak-acakan. Hyukjae mengerjapkan matanya sebagai penyesuaian retinanya dengan sinar matahari yang menyapa paginya ini, ia berinisiatif untuk menggeliat akan tetapi sesuatu menyadarkannya sesuatu yang memenuhi lubang rectumnya membuat Hyukjae kembali mendengus meratapi nasibnya yang menjadi korban pelecehan dan pemerkosaan sang adik walaupun tak dapat ia pungkiri jika ia terbuai akan pesona sang bungsu semalam bahkan ketika ia menatap sang bungsu yang memejamkan matanya dengan lelap dengan bibir sedikit terbuka dengan tangannya yang merengkuh pinggang Hyukjae posesif membuat Hyukjae bersemu karenanya. Pemudan yang tiga tahun lebih mudah daripadanya akan tetapi selalu mendominasinya dalam segala sisi kasih sayang kedua orang tuanya, keperjakaan sang hyung hingga kini mulai perhatian sang hyung ia mendominasinya terlintas kembali gema dari suara Kyuhyun sahabat sang adik yang menertawakan sang adik kemarin dengan olok-olok brother coplexs dan pukulan yang sang adik persembahkan untuk sahabatnya apa mungkin adiknya menyukainya? Ah tidak mungkin! Pasti ini hanya sekedar kejahilan sang adik atau sekedar pelampiasan akan sesuatu. Mengingat hal tersebut membuat Hyukjae menjadi takut sendiri akan perasaannya kini yang mulai bahkan perlahan menganggap sang adik adalah seorang pria bukan seorang adik dan batasan cinta kakak dan adik akan tetapi pria dengan pria. Apa ini artinya dia gay? Apa karena sentuhan lembut sang adik membuatnya menjadi seorang gay? Kesadaran Hyukjae penuh ketika kini ia harus menjauh dari sang adik hingga sesuatu yang menyumbat lubang rectunya ia hiraukan adanya membuat sang bungsu terjaga dari mimpinya. "hyung" ucapnya lemah bagaikan malaikat Tuhan yang telah terlelap di depannya, wajahnya yang tampan dan lucu, bibir tipis, dan matanya yang sipit membuat pahatan maha karya Tuhan yang sempurna di wajah sang adik. Wajahnya yang yang terlelap tersebut tak bisa Hyukjae pungkiri kini harus ia hindari agar tak terjadi sesuatu yang buruk padanya dan sang adik akan tetapi untuk saat ini ia membiarkan dirinya menikmati wajah lugu sang adik ketika terlelap kembali. Begitu tenang dan damai tak menunjukkan emosi apapun sungguh tenang wajah yang sering meneriakinya, menjahilinya, membuatnya sakit hati dan kini merebut perhatiannya. Apa hanya karena sentuhan semalam ia menjadi seperti ini? Jika memang mungkin ia harus bisa mengontrol emosinya ketika berdekatan dengan sang adik saking lama terlarut dalam liuk ketampanan sang bungsu membuat jantung Hyukjae berdetak menghangat hingga bersemu di bagian pipinya, entah mengapa ia merasa malu ketika menatap sang adik dengan demikian hingga kembali ia menggerakkan pinggangnya membuat kejantanan sang adik yang tertanam di dalam tubuhnya bergesekkan membuatnya mendesah. "ahhh.." lenguhnya di pagi hari sukses mengganggu Donghae yang terlelap. Sang adik membuka kedua kelopak matanya menatap Hyukjae dengan kesal. "hyung, aku mengantuk. Mengapa kau tak menikmati pagi ini?" dengus Donghae menarik dan merengkuh pinggang Hyukjae dengan sangat posesif terasa dari tangannya yang kuat memeluknya. Mengingat keadaan mereka yang sekarang membuat Hyukjae mendengus pasalnya ia dapat melihat jika sang adik tengah mengenakan bajunya yang mengukir bentuk tuhuh sang bungsu sedangkan dirinya hanya terbalut kain selimut dengan tubuh telanjangnya. "Hae, bukankah kau yang tak menikmati pagi? Bangunlah dan singkirkan kejantananmu dari lubangku kau membuatku penuh" sungut Hyukjae membuat Donghae menyeringai dalam tidurnya yang kemudian membuka matanya sembari mengecup manis bibir sang hyung. "Hyuk, kau tahu kau manis sekali jika kurasakan langsung dari dalam lubangmu" puji Donghae malah membuat Hyukjae salah tingkah dengan jantung yang berdebar. Astaga, apa yang terjadi? Sungguh ini sebuah kesalahan yang tak bisa Hyukjae benarkan adanya. "panggil aku dengan sopan bocah" sungut Hyukjae mendapat protes dari sang adik dari kejantanan sang bungsu yang kembali bergerak ke dalam membuat Hyukjae mendesah. "H-Hae, singkirkan ah kejantananmu, bodoh! Apa kau t-tak ingin sarapan?" rengek Hyukjae masih merasakan lelah yang kemarin mendengar apa yang hyungnya katakan Donghae hanya mengangguk kemudian menarik kejantanannya sehingga membuat Hyukjae kembali menegang. "apa kejantanan mungilmu cepat terangsang, Hyuk?" tanya Donghae sembari menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tak gatal sedangkan Hyukjae yang melihat jika kejantanannya menegang hanya menunduk malu merasa ia bodoh dan memalukkan hingga mendengar hal demikian dari sang bungsung. Merasa terintimidasi membuat Hyukjae berusaha membangkitkan dirinya akan tetapi sebuah dentuman menyeruak dari lubang kejantanannya dan rasa sakit dari kejantannya yang menegang sedangkan Donghae hanya menyeringai mendapati jika akan membuat hyungnya kerepotan seperti ini. "aku akan menuntaskannya untukmu, sayang" ucap Donghae malah semakin membuat Hyukjae bersemu dengan jantung yang berdebar dia hanya diam dan mengangguk lemah, meminta bantuan sang adik yang akan menuntaskan ini untuknya. Donghae kembali mengecup basah pucuk kejantanan sang hyung membuat Hyukjae melenguh. "shhh ahhh" desahan kembali terlontar ketika kini Donghae tengah menjilat dari ujung hingga pangkal kejantanan Hyukjae membuatnya merasakan jika keberadaan sang bungsu begitu penting untuknya. Tak sampai lima menit mengoral Hyukjae telah berejakulasi bebas di dalam mulut sang adik membuat Hyukjae merasa tak enak hati hingga kini kejantanannya telah terkulai lemas ketika Donghae memberi kecupan terakhir pada ujungnya menandakan jika Donghae senang dan menyayangi kejantanan sang hyung. Melihat wajah sang hyung yang bersemu membuat Donghae tak kuasa untuk memberikan ciuman dipagi hari pada sang hyung yang ia tahu kini ia begitu cintai kini. "Hyuk, kau milikku" ucap Donghae posesif sembari memberi ciuman pada kening sang hyung sedangkan Hyukjae hanya membalasnya dengan pejaman mata dalam arti ia menikmati. Ia berpikir untuk menikmati segala sentuhan dari sang bungsu sebelum membunuh semua rasa yang telah ia rasakan.

"apa kau bisa berjalan, Hyuk?" ucap Donghae tanpa memanggilnya dengan nama hyung. Mungkin Donghae benar-benar telah memberikan harapan semu itu padanya dan berharap kepada harapan semu terebut sementara itu Hyukjae membalasnya dengan senyuman dan anggukan hingga ia duduk di sisi tempat tidurnyaia berusaha berdiri hingga merasakan seluruh tubuhnya terasa ngilu bahkan sangat. "perluku bantu?" tawar Donghae dengan nada lembut membuat Hyukjae tercengang. Adiknya yang hanya bisa berkata kotor dan kasar ini bisa bertutur halus seperti itu? Ah Tuhan, apa benar orang yang benawarkan bantuan padanya ini adalah adiknya Lee Donghae? Apakah ini sikap yang Donghae tunjukkan ketika adiknya telah menemukan orang yang ia perdulikan, merasa seperti ini membuat Hyukjae tak terima jika sang adik bersikap sedemikian rupa kepada orang lain terutama kepada perempuan lain. Entah seberapa sakitnya Hyukjae ketika ia merasakan jika sang adik berbicara dengan nada selembut itu. Merasa jika sang hyung hanya fokus pada dunianya sendiri membuat Donghae menatapnya dengan seringaian kemudian mencuri ciuman tepat dibibir sang hyung sehingga membuat Hyukjae tersentak. "a-apa... apa yang kau lakukan Hae!" bentak Hyukjae salah tingkah kemudian mulai berdiri dan beranjak dengan langkah yang tertatih menuju kamar mandinya. "kau terlihat lebih tua dari usiamu, hyung" olok-olok Donghae sembari tertawa lepas, akan tetapi berbeda dalam hati karena ia tersenyum lembut setelah tertawa. Kemudian beranjak dan mengambil ponselnya dengan baterainya yang habis akan tetapi dengan video yang otomatis tersimpan. "pengalaman pertama" gumam Donghae sembari memasukkan ponselnya kedalam saku celananya

FLASHBACK OFF

.

.

.

"pada akhirnya aku berhasil membuat kau jatuh cinta padaku, Hyuk" gumam Donghae sembari tertawa dan mendapat pukulan pelan di kepalanya oleh Hyukjae. "sudah lama sejak hal itu berlalu, Hae. Aku yang awalnya takut untuk melangkah memilih percaya padamu, sayang" terang Hyukjae memberi ciuman manis di pucuk kepala sang adik.

"mengapa kau mengganti warna rambut ketika itu?" Donghae mengernyitkan alisnya ketika sang hyung mengganti warna rambutnya dari warna redbrown menjadi blonde seperti ini sementara itu Hyukjae hanya tersenyum menjawabnya. "agar memberi kesan lain ketika aku baru saja menjadi seorang mahasiswa" Donghae hanya mengerutkan keningnya tanda ia tak suka. "kau ingin menjadi perhatian banyak orang?" sungut Donghae mencubit pinggul Hyukjae membuat Hyukjae meringis.

"a-ah tidak! Aku hanya ingin memberikan penampilan yang terbaik untukmu, Hae" mendengar jawaban Hyukjae membuat sang bungsu mengangguk mengerti. "kau semakin manis dengan tatanan rambut seperti itu" puji Donghae sesekali mencium dan menggigit paha sang hyung pelan membuat Hyukjae mau tidak mau harus merasakannya akan tetapi tak menutup kemungkinan Hyukjae tak menanggapi pujian sang bungsu.

"kaupun lebih tampan ketika semakin dewasa untuk umurmu dan tatanan rambutmu sehingga banyak sekali wanita bahkan pria yang tertarik denganmu" cibir Hyukjae mengakui kecemburuannya kini kepada sang bungsu yang hanya mengernyitkan dahi, mengapa sang hyung sangat peka dengan hal yang sama sekali tak Donghae anggap itu ada akan tetapi mendengar pengakuan jika hyungnya merasakan perasaan tak nyaman ketika cemburu membuat Donghae senang mendengarnya dan ingin menggoda sang hyung. "benarkah? Mengapa aku tak menyadarinya siapa tahu jika aku mengencani salah satu dari mereka akan lebih hebat saat menyetubuhi salah satu dari mereka, Hyuk" ucap Donghae bukannya sebagai lelucon malah dianggap serius untuk Hyukjae terlihat dari ia yang memincingkan mata dan mulai bangkit dari pangkuan Donghae. "sekarang aku yang menyadarkanmu dan cobalah mereka satu-satu! Gratis! Ternyata kau sama saja dengan pria-pria playboy lainnya!" sungut Hyukjae menahan amarahnya yang mulai memuncak akan tetapi Donghae hanya membalasnya dengan seringaian.

"kau cemburu?" tanya Donghae menggenggam salah satu tangan hyungnya kemudian menuntun sang hyung yang hanya menurut untuk kembali keposisi mereka pada awalnya. "kau pasti tahu apa jawabanku, bocah!" cecar Hyukjae hanya menunduk menata emosinya yang sempat memuncak. "bahkan aku sama sekali tak rela kau berbicara dengan orang lain dengan yang nada lembut" Hyukjae mendengus kembali mengakui sesuatu yang membuat Donghae semakin tersenyum simpul begitu tampannya. Donghae kemudian menarik sang hyung untuk lebih dekat lagi dengannya dimana kini sang hyung duduk di perutnya dengan punggung yang bersandar pada kaki Donghae yang tertekuk.

"aku tahu kau begitu mencintaiku, hyung. Bahkan sebelum kau menerima pernyataanku kau sangat mencintaiku" aku Donghae membuat Hyukjae menunduk salah tingkah, kesalah tingkahan sikap Hyukjae membuat Donghae gemas sendiri kemudian mencium pipi sang hyung kemudian beralih kepada bibir sang hyung yang kembali membengkak berawal dari sebuah ciuman yang menenangkan sejenak ciuman tersebut berubah menjadi lumatan ketika dengan bibir tipisnya Donghae melumat bibir atas Hyukjae yang otomatis membuat Hyukjae menikmati bibir bawah sang adik ciuman yang berlangsung selama beberapa detik tersebut berakhir dengan Donghae yang tengah menikmati leher sang hyung dengan kembali menciptakan tanda kepemilikan agar semua orang sadar jika sang hyung telah ada yang memiliki kemudian dengan tangannya Donghae menesuri dada sang hyung yang sedikit bidang dengan dua nipple manisnya yang tengah menegang mendapat ransangan kecil dari sang bungsu. Merasakan hal hingga sedemikian rupa membuat Hyukjae mendesah menikmati sentuhan dan cumbuan sang adik pada tubuhnya.

Setelah puas menikmati leher sang hyung yang hampir dipenuhi oleh tanda kepemilikan Donghae beranjak menjilati liat lekuk tubuh sang hyung, memandikannya dengan saliva yang membuat Hyukjae mengerah karena merasa tubuhnya lembab ketika tubuhnya yang berekskresi sendiri harus mendapat sentuhan dari lidah panjang sang adik dengan saliva yang menempel membuat tubuhnya sungguh kembali memanas, merangsang sesuatu yang berada di bawahnya dengan hasrat yang ingin segera terbebaskan juga tak memungkiri jika ia ingin sang adik menyentuhnya lebih dari ini. Menyadari lagap sang hyung yang tak nyaman membuat Donghae menyeringai sembari menggulum salah satu nipple sang hyung yang menegang, menggigit, menjilat, menekannya dengan lidah membuat kedua insan ini mabuk akan permainan dan kenikmatan yang mereka ciptakan sendiri dimana Hyukjae mengekspresikan semua perasaan yang ia rasakan lewat gerak tangan yang meremas manja rambut sang adik dan menariknya lebih untuk semakin menikmati tubuhnya dan membangkitkan hasratnya yang sejenak terlelap tadi. Sungguh, Hyukjae sangat menikmati permainan sang adik permainan yang beberapa bulan ini tak ia rasakan dan membuatnya sedikit kesepian walaupun Donghae selalu menghubungi dan mengabarinya, bertemu di rumah dan mengecap bibirnya setiap ada kesempatan akan tetapi semua itu tak dapat melepaskan kerinduan Hyukjae akan belaian sang adik dengan kulit, saliva, keringat, dan cairan sperma ataupun pre-cum yang berbaur menjadi satu pada dirinya ataupun pada sang adik walaupun ia sadari jika adiknya sangat jarang bercinta sembari melepas pakaianannya. mengapa? sebab sang adik mengatakan terlalu merepotkan apa bila memikirkan dirinya sendiri sedangkan di depannya tersaji sang hyung yang kapanpun akan menerimanya dengan hangat dalam tanda kutip ketika mereka bercinta dan bercumbu dimana dan kapanpun sang adik menginginkannya. "nghhh H-Haehh ahh" desah Hyukjae membuat Donghae tersenyum, tak lelah dan tak pernah mengenal lelah untuknya tersenyum mengingat ia tengah bersama dan menikmati segala rasa dari orang yang ia cintai. Bahagia memang apalagi dengan kedua jantung mereka yang terus berdetak terpacu oleh apa yang mereka lakukan dan melupan segala batasan dan peraturan, menginjak, melupakan dan membuang segala akal sehat yang berusaha menginterupsi karena cinta tak butuh akal sehat akan tetapi insting dan nafsu ketika kau benar-benar merasakan arti cinta yang sesungguhnya dan kedua kakak beradik ini tak pernah munafik akan mengakui keadaan itu.

Melumat dada dekat jantung sang hyung membuat Donghae semakin terpacu, menikmati secara langsung alunan musik yang tengah berdetak memompa darah, cipakan akibat salivanya yang beradu dengan desahan manja sang hyung yang selalu meminta lebih akan sangat sempurna Donghae rasakan ditambah kini tangannya yang mulai ikut mengambil alih dalam permainan yang entah sejak kapan dimulai dan terselesaikan, persetan dengan itu semua merekapun tak mau perduli dan tak ingin di repotkan.

Dengan tangan kanannya Donghae mengelus, membelai dan mengocok kejantanan Hyukjae dan dengan tangan kirinya yang mencubit dengan gemas kedua testis sang hyung. Tak perduli dengan waktu, tak perduli mereka berada di mana dan tak perduli dengan keadaan mereka gender, status, drajat, dan segala tetek bengek yang hanya akan membatasi setiap insan satu dengan yang lain untuk bercinta dan merasakan cinta membuat Donghae mengerti akan sang hyung yang akan kembali berejakulasi dan dengan itu pula Donghae merendahkan dirinya untuk kembali memberikan oral pada kejantaan sang hyung yang mungil baginya bagaimana tidak jika selama ini kejantanan sang hyung hanya mengembang beberapa persen dari pertama kali mereka melakukannya. "ngg H-Haee ahhh... ughhhmmm akhh H-Haee jhang-annshh dhii ghit-ugh..it" lenguh Hyukjae ketika Donghae hanya menyibukkan dirinya dengan menggigit dan bermain dengan cara seperti akan menelan kejantanan sang hyung sehingga membuat Hyukjae merasakan jika semua darahnya akan mengalir menuju selangkangannya ketika kini ia merasakan kembali ejakulasinya untuk kesekian kalinya yang membuat Hyukjae mendesah lega merasakan jika semua spermanya yang mengali dengan lancar tanpa hambatan mengalir menuju kerongkongan sang bungsu yang langsung meneguknya seperti merasakan dehidrasi tahunan yang membuat sang bungsu begitu haus karenanya dan tak pernah akan puas dengan keadaan yang seperti ini. "aku menginginkan lebih dari ini hyung, aku benar-benar ingin menyetubuhimu disini. Jangan menunjukkan suara indahmu kepada orang lain" pesan Donghae sebelum menarik sang hyung menduduki sang hyung di atas lututnya yang tertekuk dengan tangannya yang membuka resleting celananya menunjukkan kejantanan sang adik yang sedari tadi merasa sesak dan ingin terbebaskan dan dimanjakan oleh lubang rectum sang hyung sementara Hyukjae yang menyaksikannya hanya memalingkan wajahnya seberapa sering mereka bercinta ketika sampai pada keadaan seperti ini Hyukjae akan selalu merasa malu dan salah tingkah yang akan membuat Donghae merasa jika melakukan ini untuk pertama kalinya. Sebenarnya alasan Hyukjae untuk memalingkan muka adalah merasa tak adil dengan pada akhrinya kejantanan sang adik akan menjadi lebih besar dari padanya padahal pada kenyataan jika Hyukjae lebih banyak mendapat asupan nutrisi daripada sang adik.

"kau tak ingin menyentuhnya, hyung?" tawar Donghae dengan seringaian. Sesungguhnya Donghae sama sekali tak suka ketika ia menawarkan ini ia alasan terbesar karena ia tak suka dimanjakan ia hanya ingin memanjakan dan dimanjakan oleh rectum sang hyung yang menghisap dan meremas kejantanannya dengan lembut dan disanalah letak kenikmatan Donghae ketika bercinta dengan sang hyung. Mendengar tawaran sang bungsu Hyukjae hanya menggeleng merasa ngeri untuk menggenggam apalagi meremas benda sebesar itu, cukup merasakan keberadaan benda itu di dalam rectumnya saja sudah membuatnya mendesah dan melenguh hingga lupa diri apalagi mengoral mungkin saja setelah mengoral bibir Hyukjae akan melebar beberapa senti membuat Hyukjae meringis dalam hati tak ingin dan sungguh tak mau melakukannya apalagi di paksa. "t-tidak usah. Cukup merasakannya dilubangku saja sudah membuatku melenguh hingga lupa diri" balas Hyukjae dengan wajah yang masih terpaling sehingga Donghae tak dapat melihat dengan jelas wajah sang hyung yang tengah bersemu ria.

"aku tak akan memaksakanmu" ucap Donghae pada akhirnya ketika telah menyelesaikan kegiatan solonya apalagi jika bukan mempersiapkan benda tumpul yang bisa membuat Hyukjae meringis dan mendesah dalam satu keadaan yang sama. Dengan yakin sembari memejamkan matanya dengan erak Hyukjae memeluk pundak sang bungsu sembari menyembunyikan wajahnya di tengkuk sang bungsu yang dengan seringaiannya ketika merasakan kejantanannya yang bersentuhan langsung dengan lubang rectum sang hyung yang begitu ketat dan berketur halus. "ahh shh" lenguh Hyukjae mulai merasa perih ketika dengan paksa benda yang mengeras tersebut memaksa masuk kedalam lubang rectumnya. "k-kau s-sempit!" Donghae mengakhiri ucapannya dengan cara menarik pinggul sang Hyung agar kembali duduk di atas kejantanannya yang dimana pula dengan cara demikian membuat kejantanan Donghae tertaman dengan sempurna di dalam lubang rectum Hyukjae yang seketika membuat Hyukjae berejakulasi langsung dan membasahi kemeja yang Donghae kenakan. Menikmati masa dimana kejantanannya di manjakan dalam rectum Hyukjae sebelum ia bergerak dan berpetualang disana Donghae dengan sengaja membuka satu persatu kancing kemejanya kemudian memeluk Hyukjae yang beru saja mengigit tengkuknya meredam rasa perih di lubang rectumnya yang beberapa bulan tak ia jamah adanya dan Donghae sama sekali tak masalah dengan hal itu.

"kau menodai kemeja yang baruku beli, hyung" rajuk Donghae masih mampu untuk merajuk dalam keadaan seperti ini sementara Hyukjae yang masih mendesah merasakan jika kejantanan Donghae yang berbetak dan berkeduk di dalam lubangnya yang ia rasakan langsung karena bergesekan dengan selaput tipis yang melapisi lubang rectumnya yang sensitif. Beberapa menit menunggu akhirnya Hyukjae mulai terbiasa dengan keadaan ini lagi dengan lubang rectum yang berusaha untuk menutup akan tetapi terhalang oleh kejantanan sang adik membuatnya terkesan memijat kejantanan Donghae.

"hyung, kemejaku" ulang Donghae membuat Hyukjae menjauhkan dirinya dari pelukan Donghae membuat sang bungsu mengernyit. "kau hanya memperdulikan kemeja yang kau beli, kau tak mengingat jika barusaja kau merobek baju kesukaanku yang baru kemarin pula aku membelinya" sungut Hyukjae dengan memincingkan matanya geram. "bukankah kau memiliki banyak pakaian bermodel sama dengan motif yang berbeda?" bela Donghae dengan melunakkan raut wajahnya seolah ia baru saja disalahkan atas apa yang bukan kesalahannya. "tapi benda itu baruku beli kemarin, Hae! Dengan uang jajan terakhirku sebelum ibu kembali memotong uang jajanku karena ulahmu yang melempar ponselku kesembarangan tempat hingga pecah menjadi berkeping-keping" ulas Hyukjae meratapi jika sifat labil sang adik sama sekali belum tersembuhkan selama ini sedangkan Donghae yang mendengarnya merasa kasihan dengan sang hyung kemudian beranjak untuk mencium bibir sang hyung dengan lembut akan tetapi Hyukjae berpaling sembari menghela nafas berat. Mendapat penolakan membuat Donghae melakukan hal yang sama yakni menghela nafas berat kemudian hanya membelai pipi sang hyung. Menuntunnya untuk kembali membuat kontak mata atau kontak batin dengan sang adik. "itu karena aku tak suka teman sejurusanmu yang bernama Kim Jeongwoon itu selalu mengganggumu, akupun tahu orang itu mencintaimu dan aku membuat tangannya patah kemarin. Aku- setelah ini kita bolos, ya? Aku akan mengganti segala kerugianmu selama dua bulan ini. Kau bisa berbelanja dengan kartu atmku" tawar Donghae seketika membuat mata Hyukjae berbinar kebetulan dengan keramahan sang adik ia bisa membalas dendamnya yang dua bulan ini ia rasakan pada sang adik. Memang sang adik kekasihnya akan tetapi sesama kekasihpun bisa membalaskan dendam bukan? Lagipula sebenarnya Jeongwoon tersebut meminta bantuannya untuk menarik perhatian anak semester satu yang disukai Jeongwoon yang Hyukjae ketahui bernama Kim Ryeowook akan tetapi karena Donghae yang salah paham akhirnya membanting ponselnya dan membuatnya sempat menangis kemarin karena dimarahi sepanjang malam oleh sang ibu akan tetapi keesokan paginya ia diberikan sebuah ponsel lagi. Terkadang pula Hyukjae merasa jika sang adik sedikit sok tahu atau terlalu posesif? Akan tetapi semua hal tersebut membuat Hyukjae yakin jika sang adik benar-benar mencintainya.

Membalasnya dengan anggukan membuat Donghae mengerti jika sang hyung memaafkannya akan tetapi sesungguhnya Donghae taklah sebodoh itu memberikan Hyukjae berbelanja dengan kartu atmnya karena sesungguhnya kartu atm yang ia maksud adalah kartu atm Kyuhyun yang ia bawa karena Kyuhyun kalah taruhan dengannya. Sungguh si modus dan si licik Lee Donghae dan Donghaepun telah memeriksanya tadi jika kartu tersebut terisi full mengingat ini barulah tanggal muda dimana Kyuhyun baru di beri uang jajan oleh orang tuanya untuk bulan ini juga dengan sedikit ancaman kepada Kyuhyun jika ia berani memblokir kartu atmnya sendiri maka rahasia Kyuhyun yang tak diketahui orang akan ia bongkar mumpung mulutnya sama sekali tak bisa dijaga dan diajarkan, sangat licik sekali keturunan terakhir keluarga Lee ini.

"Ah..H-Haee uhhh" lenguh Hyukjae kembali tersengar ketika kini Donghae telah menggerakkan pinggulnya keatas dan kebawah merasakan hangat dan pijatan dari lubang rectum Hyukjae yang mengkerut meremas kejantanannya, tangan Donghaepun tak hanya diam dan memegang pinggul Hyukjae karena kini dengan tangannya Donghae kembali mengocok kejantanan Hyukjae dan dengan tangannya yang lain meremas pantat kenyal hyungnya yang semakin melenguh melupakan akal sehatnya yang sudah menguap tinggi dan terlupakan sejak lama. Masing-masing insan ini saling menikmati keadaan pasangan mereka masing-masing semuanya tak ada yang terlewatkan hingga kini pada puncaknya dimana mereka harus melepas segala hasrat yang ingin terpuaskan dan terbebaskan. Donghae yang berejakulasi memenuhi ruang di dalam lubang rectum Hyukjae dan Hyukjae yang membasahi perutnya dan perut Donghae yang kini tak dapat dipungkiri memiliki abs yang ketara dan menggairahkan jika dipamerkan akan tetapi itu tak Donghae lakukan mengingat dirinya telah ada yang memiliki dan orang yang memilikinya kini tengah memanjakannya dengan segala rasa baik dari tubuh maupun hati orang yang memilikinya seutuhnya sengan setulusan, cinta, nafsu, sex, keposesifan yang orang itu miliki siapa lagi jika bukan seseorang yang memiliki gen yang sama dengannya bukanlah ayah, ibu ataupun adik mengingat Donghae adalah anak bungsu jadi dapat dipastikan pemilik sah seorang Lee Donghae adalah sang hyung Lee Hyukjae dan begitupun sebaliknya.

"jangan khawatir. Aku hanya melakukannya sekali aku tak mau membuatmu tak mampu untuk berjalan" ucap Donghae dengan nada lembut sembari menghapus titik keringat di kening Hyukjae yang tertutupi poni blonde yang indah dan halus, menyibakkan ke sanmping kanan membuat penampilan Hyukjae begitu berbeda akan tetapi tetap mempesona hingga sang adik tak kuasa untuk tidak kembali membelai bibir sang hyung dengan bibirnya sendiri.

"Hae" rengek Hyukjae setelah mereka mengakhiri ciuman yang berakhir pada lumatan kecil. "apa?" tanya Donghae dengan senyumannya yang tampan sembari memeluk tubuh sang Hyung yang penuh dengan saliva, sperma dan keringat dari mereka berdua untuk saliva itu milik Donghae dan sperma dari Hyukjae hanya keringat yang benar-benar dari mereka berdua.

"bagaimana kita pulang?"

.

.

.

.

.

FIN

.

.

.

.

.

OMAKE

.

.

.

"aku tak ingin bercumbu lagi di kampus!" dengus Hyukjae sembari menghentakkan kakinya kesal dengan langkah yang teartatih-tatih sementara Donghae mengikutinya dari belakang dengan seringaian dan lidah yang terulur keluar karena menjilat bibir tipisnya yang terasa kering melihat sang hyung yang begitu menggairahkan bagaimana tidak? Lihat saja ketika kulit putis susu sang hyung terpantul cahaya lampu koridor kampus yang reduk dengan kilauan tubuh yang berasal dari keringat, saliva dan sperma dan bersyukurlah di dalam tas yang Donghae bawa adalah pakaian hanti untuk sang hyung dimana kini sang hyung tengah memakai celana hitam dua pertiha dari lututnya menampilkan bekas tanda kepemikikan dengan kaos tanpa lengan berwana putih bertuliskan tokyo dan kemeja berwarna merah dan hitam menampilkan leher jenjang sang hyung yang terbodai pula dengan tanpa kepemilikannya sehingga membangkitkan otak kotor Donghae yang memang kotor adanya. Pada kenyataannya baik penampilan Hyukjae maupun Donghae tidaklah berbeda bagaimana bisa berbeda jika mereka sama-sama merasa lengket dengan penampilan acak-acakan.

"yang penting kita bisa pulang dengan selamat, hyung" titah Donghae memeluk pinggang sang hyung dari belakang membuat Hyukjae menghentikan langkahnya. "tapi tak sampai selarut ini, Hae. Menunggu seluruh mahasiswa pulang di dalam kamar kecil yang dianggap rusak secara tiba-tiba itu sama sekali tak mengenakkan!" keluh Hyukjae meratapi jika beberapa jam disekap dengan si tuhang modus yang ia cintai di dalam kamar kecil kampus. "jangan mengeluh, Hyuk. Syukur-syukur kita pulang dengan selamat sekarang" nasehat Donghae sok bijak membuat Hyukjae mendengus kesal.

"satu-satunya yang membuatku bersyukur adalah pulang dan sesegera mungkin membersihkan diriku yang lengket ini. Aku merasa lembab dan lengket, Hae" Hyukjae kembali tak bersyukur membuat Donghae mendengus ketika sudah berhadapan dengan hyungnya yang tak bisa tenang ketika dala situasi seperti ini. "ketika dirumah kita mandi bersama ya? Melihat waktu baru menunjukkan pukul setengah tujuh lagipula ayah dan ibu tengah keluar kota" ucap Donghae seketika menggendong sang hyung dari depan, membuat Hyukjae hanya kembali mendengus sembari berumpat untuk sang adik

"jangan melakukan hal yang maca-" ucapan Hyukjae terpotong seketika mendengar selaan Donghae. "tenang sayang, nikmati hari yang panjang ini. Lagipula aku masih merindukanmu dan kupikir kaupun sama"

"a-apa kau gila? Aku lelah, ikan!" bentak Hyukjae memukul kepala Donghae dari belakang akan tetapi Donghae sama sekali tak mempermasalahkannya dan hanya membalasnya dengan seringaian.

"aku gila karena kau, kau candu bagiku dan tubuhmu adalah candu terbaik"

"kau maniak!"

"aku maniak dengan kau saja!"

"tetapi tetap saja maniak!"

"mau menyebutku apapun itu, kaupun juga sama akan menikmatinya!"

"k-kau! Mengapa kau tak mau mengalah dengan kekasihmu sendiri!"

"karena aku tak mau kalah!"

"sudahlah, berdebat denganmu tak akan ada akhirnya"

"haha, dikamar mandi oke? Kita melakukannya di bathtub"

"Donghae!"

.

.

.

.

.

FIN OF ALL

.

.

.

.

.

AN : huaaaa...apa kabar minna-san? Saya sangat merindukan kalian! Setelah beberpa bulan saya hiatus~, karena banyak hal yang harus dilakukan! Dan saya kembali dengan oleh-oleh berupa fic nc yang ngga asem! Ini nggak hot mah adegannya entah saya yang error atau emang adegannya yang memang tak menarik#plak. Akhirnya dalam perjalanan hidup selama tiga hari dua malam saya bisa menyelesaikan fanfic ini. Bagaimana? Suka? Tidak suka? Tak apa sayapun tak suka#duak. Ingin fic ini di delete? Di remove? Bisa req di saya. Tapi sungguh saya hanya author yang gagal karena membuat fanfic yang begitu mengecewakan. Akan tetapi ini tak sekeren fanfic para senpai ataupun sunbae yang lain yang ceritanya lebih bermutu dari ini. Saya hanya anak remaja yang sedang masa labilnya dan maafkan pula IMAJINASI SAYA TENTANG ADEGAN SEXnya~, sorry-sorry-sorry-sorry...~

.

.

.

See you next fic ~^^


End file.
